Blood and Fresh: the monster within
by Di.M.H
Summary: Saya has awoken up after four years. she finds herself face with her greats enemy. Herself, she comes face to face to the monster trapped within her. Can she won against herself or is she doomed to submit to the beast that lies within? she can won? ya see
1. Chapter 1, awake once more

**Saya: "This sounds dark,"**

**Kai: "Yeah it does,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, you guys haven't seen anything yet,"**

**Saya: (rolls eyes) "I bet,"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Well we have a lot to cover,"**

**Di.M.H: "Let's just already, go ahead read on and please review. thank ya all."**

Blood and fresh; the monster within

Chapter 1, awaken once more

Time was the thing one you can lose track of more than anything. What if you're something more than time itself? What if you could live outside of time? What if you were something of a monster? Would you try to live with humans or would you destroy them to survive? These questions can sometimes appear to the weakest and the strongest of monster. Sometimes, the monsters are humans but the monsters that people talk about are vampires, werewolves, mummies and other creatures like that. What if you were one of those creatures? Would you wish to be human or allow the monster to take over you? What would you do?

The darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I opened my eyes but found more darkness. I heard laughter as I struggled from the darkness. Soon light appeared and I felt myself being lifted from the darkness. "Saya?" said a voice. My eyes were blinded by the light. "Kai?" I called out. My older brother stood up with me in his arms. "It's okay Saya," he said, "I got ya now don't worry." He carried me to his motorcycle. "I've missed you Saya," he said after a while. I smiled.

"I've missed you too Kai," I replied. He placed me onto his motorcycle and then climbed aboard himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He drove down the road. The cool wind hit my face. Then I noticed that it was night time. Kai didn't say anything. "Kai?" I said. "Hn?" he said. "How long have I been asleep?" "Four years," he replied, "Julia find a way prevent the habitation but that was two years ago." That explained it. Kai said nothing more. It was like waking up to the cold. Kai was my only family left and if he wasn't showing me any emotion that showed that he was happy to have me back then my body felt cold.

We came to the clinic. Kai climbed off the bike and lifted me up then carried me inside. Julia stepped out from her office. "Oh, Kai," she said smiling at him softly. "Hey," said Kai. Julia saw me in his arms. "Well, good morning Saya," she said. "Hello, Julia," I replied smiling to her. She led us to a room. Kai placed me onto a bed. Julia placed a IV into my arm. Kai turned and stepped out the room. "Julia," I said. Julia looked up at me. "Is it Saya?" she asked. "What's wrong with Kai?" I asked.

Julia looked to the door. "Well," she said, "Kai's been going through a rough time latterly." "How so?" I asked concerned. "Well, he's…." the opened and Kai stepped in with Louis behind him. "Hey there Saya," said Louis, "Kai told me that you were awake." "Told ya," said Kai who was smiling now. That just made me smile. David came into the room as well. "Hello David," I said. "Saya," said David, "It's good to see you again." I smiled and nodded. Kai rubbed his neck. "Kai?" I said looking to him. Kai looked back at me. "It's nothing," he replied. Julia sighed. "I think you should tell her truth," she said.

"What that my old man is alive and is running from law?" he hissed. "Kai?" I said raising an eyebrow. Louis patted Kai's back. "It's been two months now Kai," he said. "Whatever," said Kai coldly. He turned and existed the room. "Julia?" I said, "What happened?" Julia turned to me. "Two months ago," she said, "Kai met his real father and now it's been hard for him." "Really?" I said surprised. Julia nodded sadly. David sighed. "His father turned his back on Kai and his mother and become a criminal,' said David.

Kai came back into the room with Mao and Okamura. "Hey there," said Okamura. I nodded. "Hey Otonashi," said Mao. "Hello Jahana-san," I replied smiling. Mao walked toward me. Kai stepped aside so Lulu and two four year girls could come in. "SAYA!" Lulu cried out. She onto the bed at my side and hugged me. "Hello Lulu," I said smiling at her. The two twins slowly walked toward me. "Kimmy, Sammy," said Kai smiling to them. "Come say hello to your aunt Saya." I smiled to them. Kimmy was the twin with the blue eyes. Sammy was the twin with the same color eyes as mine. They walked toward me carefully.

"Hello, auntie Saya," said Sammy. "Hi auntie Saya," said Kimmy. "Hello Kimmy, Sammy," I said. They smiled and climbed onto the bed beside Lulu. The door opened again. Joel came into the room in his wheelchair. A young boy with brown hair was pushing him into the room. "Hey Saya-neechan," he said. My eyes gotten widen. "RIKU!" I shouted. Riku nodded smiling. Kai laughed and patted Riku's head. "Julia found a way to bring Riku to life by using your blood," he explained. I was so happy to see my little brother again. The twins ran to him. 'Daddy, daddy," they cried holding up their arms for him.

Riku laughed and picked them up. "They can tell who their father is," I said smiling. Kai nodded smiling. "Yep, it was the twins we've decided to bring him back," said Joel smiling, "Anyway it's good to see you." I smiled at him and nodded. A shadow appeared through the doorway. Everyone turned to the door. Kai and Riku stepped forward smiling. "It's about time man," said Kai. "Yeah what took you?" Riku asked. The shadow said nothing. My eyes widener and jaw dropped to the floor. I stood up forgetting about the IV attract to me. "Hagi?" I gasped. Mao smiled at me and then pushed me toward him.

Everyone stepped aside even my brothers. I stood in front of my knight. Hagi looked down at me. "Saya," he said touching my cheek. I smiled and then hugged him. The warmth from his body told me that I wasn't dreaming. Kai and Riku laughed as they walked toward us. "Looks like the family is back together," said Kai smiling. I smiled at them. Hagi put his arms around me. Kai turned to Julia. She nodded and removed the needle from my arm. The IV had been empty. We walked toward the family van.

Lulu and Riku helped the twins into the back. Mao climbed into the driver seat. "Mao and I have been married for two years," Kai explained. I just smiled. Kai climbed onto his motorcycle. "You going out again," he asked turning to Hagi. I looked up at Hagi. He nodded. "How long?" Kai asked. "Only for few a days," he replied. "Okay, just don't get carried away," said Kai. Hagi nodded and disappeared into the wind. I shielded myself from the wind. When I moved my hands from my face; Hagi was gone.

"He's always doing that," said Kai, I turned to face him. "Hagi has some work that keeps him busy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know just how you been wanting to spend some time with him," he sighed. "But duty calls I guess." "What does he do?" I asked. Kai sighed. "Don't know," he replied, "He never said what it was." I looked down disappointed. "Come on," said Kai, 'Let's go home." I nodded. I climbed onto his motorcycle and we were off. "Hey," said Kai after a while. "Yeah?" I replied. "I've got a surprise for ya at home."

I walked through the door to Omoro. Mao appeared into the restaurant with a child in her arms. My eyes widen as I saw the child. "Isn't he cute?" Mao asked. I nodded smiling. I love babies and this baby was so cute. "That's my son, Derek," said Kai smiling. "He's so cute," I said as Mao handed him to me. "Hello Derek," I said smiling at him. Riku came into the room smiling. "I've talked to David," he said. "And?" Kai asked. "It's a go," Riku replied giving Kai a thumb-ups. Kai smiled.

Mao smiled too. "So when should we get everything ready?" Lulu asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?' I asked. "It's nothing Saya," said Kai. Derek cooed in my arms. My nieces titled their heads. Mao took Derek from my arms. "It's time for bed," she called to the twins. "Do we have to?" they groaned. "Yeah you do," Riku and Kai replied at once. Riku picked them up into his arms and carried them up to their room. Mao walked up the stairs. Lulu went to help Riku with the twins.

"Riku and Lulu are dating," said Kai standing right next to me. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. Kai nodded smiling. "Yeah, they've been dating for three years." I smiled. "It's nice that Riku has someone that loves him and will help with the twins," I said. Kai nodded. "There's someone out there for everyone," he said, "I have Mao and Riku has Lulu and you have…." "Hagi," I said. He looked at me then smiled. "Yeah," he said, "You have Hagi." I nodded. "Well," he said, "I'm gonna turn in for the night.""Yeah me too," I said. He walked up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room. I saw a pink rose lying on my pillow. I smiled and picked it up. "Hagi," I said smiling at the rose. I noticed the blue ribbon tied on the stem. I smiled and removed it from the stem. I wrapped it around my wrist. I placed the rose onto the nightstand near my bed. I climbed into bed. I began to close my eyes when a gust of wind blew into my room. I sat up and saw another rose on my nightstand. It the same color as the first. "Hagi?" I called but no answer. I lay down onto the bed. I began to close my eyes once again when a voice whispered in my ear. "I love you, Saya."

I turned to see a shadow standing over me. "Wha" he covered my mouth. "I just had to see you," he said. I pushed his hand away from my mouth. "Solomon what the hell?" I cried out. "Forgive me Saya,' he said, "But I just had to see you." "Get out!" I shouted. "But Saya," he said. "I said get out!" I shouted again. Then another shadow came through my window and slashed into Solomon. "Riku?" I said as I saw Riku pinning Solomon up against the wall. 'How many times do Hagi and I have to tell you stay away from this family," he said. "My," said a voice, "You have learning from Hagi little Riku."

Another man appeared into the room. "Nathan," I cried out. "That's me," said Nathan. Riku threw Solomon at Nathan. "And how many times has Hagi and I told you to keep an eye on him!" Riku shouted at Nathan. "He could have rapped Saya-neechan." 'I would never do…." "Shut bastard," Riku shouted at him. "You're lucky that I'm not fully master my combatant skills yet or otherwise I'll…." Lulu came into the room. "Riku what's going?" she asked. Riku turned to her. "Solomon tried to take advance of Saya-neechan."

"What again?" said Lulu. "Again?" I asked turning to her. "He tried when you were asleep but Hagi and Riku turned him into a pen pillow," she replied. "Saya,' said Solomon as he appeared in front of me. "I was only trying to see you when they came and got the wrong idea." "Yeah, that explains why you were on top of her," said Riku pushing Solomon away. Nathan shook his head. "Sorry about this Saya," he said, "I guess when Solomon heard that you're awake he went berserk." I turned to Nathan who grabbed Solomon's arm. "She's not interest," he said to his brother. Before Solomon could reply Riku stepped in front of me.

"Back off," he barked. "I'll keep an eye on him next time," said Nathan. Riku growled at them. Nathan sighed and took off with Solomon in hand. "Are you alright neechan?" Riku asked. "What was with that?" I asked him. Lulu giggled. "You did great Riku," she said, "Your training with Hagi paid off." "Training?" I said. "Yeah," said Riku, "Hagi has been training me how to be a chevalier. When he's not busy; which is half the time." "Solomon has been popping up every now and then. Hagi has been kicking his butt to the curve."

"You really are Kai's little brother," said Lulu. Riku just laughed. I giggled. "Anyway, Hagi should be back next week," said Riku, "You should get some sleep." "Night, Saya," said Lulu as she headed out the door. Riku was about to follow her out when I called out to him. "Riku," I called. He turned to face me. "Thank you, for protecting me. You really have come a long way." He smiled. "Well," he said, "Hagi always said that it doesn't matter if he thinks that I've reached chevalier level it all matters on how you think about my skills." I smiled at my little brother. "Well," I said, "I'm very prove to call you my chevalier." Riku smiled again and then hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

After we pulled away; Riku went down the stairs. I yawned and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and finally felt myself diff off to sleep. The thoughts being home filled my head. I never wanted to be anywhere else. My heart was full with the love that I have been missing. Now all that I needed was the love of the man that I love. How could I ever love him if he wasn't here by my side? The idea came into my head. I would try and make Hagi stay with me no matter what. Was he not being with because he thought I didn't love him? I've decided the next time I see Hagi; that I would show him how much I love him. Soon, I was fully asleep. No longer in the darkness but not into the light.

Hagi landed onto the roof of Omoro. He heard Riku and Lulu talking from below. "So what now?" Lulu asked. "I don't know,' said Riku, "Saya's birthday is tomorrow and Kai is counting on us to get everything ready." "Okay, Okay, let me think." Hagi looked into Saya's bedroom window. She was fast asleep. He held in his right hand a small box that he had brought for her. "Just let me talk to Kai, okay?" said Riku. "Okay," Lulu replied. They kissed. Hag smiled at them. He knew just how young love was. He had been in love, well he still was in love with Saya. She was his light of the world.

They pulled away after a few minutes. Hagi looked into Saya's window once more. The love of his life; how could he show her his undying love and devotion. If only she knew more of his feelings she knew that he loves her but she didn't know how so. "Hey Hagi," said Riku as he appeared at his side. Hagi wasn't surprise by the young chevalier sudden appearance. "Solomon, came by again," said Riku, "He tried to get Saya-neechan to fall for 'im." Hagi nodded. Riku knew that his teacher was enraged.

Hagi has taught Riku many things. And if there was one thing Riku had learned was how his teacher and brother was how he showed emotions. Hagi's face was hard to read but his eyes had the answers. Saya meant the world to Hagi and Riku knew that. He looked at his older sister through the window. "So," said Riku, "When are you going to…." He stopped when looked into Hagi's eyes telling him to drop it. "Never mind," he said. "I'm envious of you," said Hagi. Riku was shock by this sudden reply.

"Huh?" he said, "What are you talking about Hagi?" "You have done what I have been afraid doing," Hagi continued, "You were not afraid of telling Lulu how you felt about her. I never told Saya how I felt without Kai's help." "Hagi," said Riku, "I only told Lulu how I felt was because I wanted to like you." Hagi looked the young chevalier. "All my life I wanted to be like someone else. I was pretty weak. I don't want to get into fights like Kai-nichan did. I did want to be like him though but then you came into our lives. For some reason I thought I could be like you." "Why?" Hagi asked. "I saw how you protected Saya-neechan from chiropterans and I thought that was cool."

"When I become a chevalier I thought I could be like you but I realized that you need special training. When Kai-nichan told me that you told Saya-neechan how you felt I thought I could tell Lulu how I felt." Hagi chuckled. "Childish behavior," said Hagi, "It's always amusing." Riku just smiled. "Well, can't blame a guy from trying," said Riku. He just laughed. Hagi chuckled. "When are you taking me camping again?" Riku asked. "Soon, I promise," said Hagi, "The twins, Lulu and the others can come too." Riku smiled. Hagi looked into the window. Saya had turned in her sleep. "Well," said Riku standing up. "We should get inside. The sun is about to rise. I know for a fact that Saya-neechan will be glad to see you." They stepped into Omoro to await the day ahead.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up from my bed. I checked the clock. It was a quarter pass ten. I got up and walked to my closet. I managed to get dress. I had decided to wear by old school uniform (no idea why though). I made my way down the stairs. "SURPRISE!" voices shouted making me jump almost out of my skin. Kai laughed as he walked toward me. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said holding out his arms to give me a hug. My eyes widen. "What?" I said blinking wildly. "What?" said Kai laughing.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" he asked still laughing, "When did you…." I couldn't speak. Hagi walked forward with one of his famous small smiles. "He's been planning this for months since we tried that experiment on you," Kai explained. I smiled and hugged Hagi. "Thank you, Hagi," I said smiling. "Anything for you, Saya," said Hagi. Riku smiled as he stepped forward at Hagi's side. "We've been waiting for this day to come," he said smiling. I smiled at my little brother. Mao stepped toward Hagi and I. "Now that Saya's here. Let the party begin," she cheered. All my friends were there.

David, Julia, Louis, Okamura, Joel, Mao, Lulu, Kimmy, Sammy, Riku, Derek, Steven (David and Julia's son) and last but not least the man who won my heart Hagi; all were here for my birthday. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I looked up at my older brother. Kai just smiled. The party was a lot of fun. Everyone had been so nice to me even though all of I have done to them. I was talking to Mao and Lulu. "Saya," Kai called me over. I got up and walked over to him. I noticed a girl with brown hair standing beside him.

I recognized her. My jaw dropped to the floor. "Kaori," I cried. "Saya," Kaori cried. I hugged my old friend. "I've missed you," she said. "I've missed you too," I replied. "When Kai-kun told that you were back. I came over as soon as I could." I smiled at my old friend. Kai walked over to his wife and Lulu. Kaori and I talked for a while. "So," said Kaori, "Kai told me about you and that cellist. Is it true?" "Is what true?" I asked taking a sip of water. "That you and him are a couple," said Kaori suddenly. I spat out water from my mouth.

"Whoa?" I said, "What are you talking about?" "But, I've seen the way you look at him,' said Kaori, "Everyone knows that you like him." I sighed. "Like isn't the word I would use," I said. Her eyes widen. "Oh, my god, Saya," she said, "Do you love him?" "Yes," I replied sheeply, "He told me how he felt and I started to realize that I love him back. It's just I haven't told him that." "Why not?" "I don't know if he feels the same way anymore. What if he doesn't and then I just get my heartbroken." The thought of Hagi not being in love with me; scared mer more than fighting chiropteran.

"Oh, I get it," said Kaori, "You're afraid of getting your heartbroken." I nodded sadly. I noticed Hagi leaning against the wall a few feet away. My heart began pound into my chest. "Saya?" said Kaori waving her hands in front of my face. "Huh?" I said blinking. "Go tell him," she said. "What? No!" I cried. Kaori pulled me toward Hagi. "Hey, Kaori" i cried. Kaori pushed me forward into Hagi's chest. "Saya," he said softly. "um, hey Hagi," I said brushing. Kai who was talking to Riku glanced our way.

He and the others walked into the next room. I watched Kaori walk into the room. "Are you alright?" Hagi asked. I didn't realize that I was still on his chest. I quickly jumped back. "I'm fine," I replied recovering quickly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. My eyes widen. "This was in my family for generations," he said, "I want you to have it." "Hagi, I can't take it," I said, "It's a part of your family. It won't feel right taking it, even if it is my birthday." "Saya," he said touching my cheek.

"You are my family. It doesn't matter if you take it." I brushed. He always had a way to make me feel special. I couldn't help it. He was always there and always kind to me. I took the necklace from him. "Thank you, Hagi," I said. He smiled and placed his fingers under my chin. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said. He leaned in closer. My lips pressed against his. I didn't fight it. It was something that I have waiting for my whole life with him. This was the best birthday a girl could ask for. Now, my life was complete.


	2. Chapter 2, the dream of the beast

**Saya: "This sounds dark,"**

**Kai: "Yeah it does,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, you guys haven't seen anything yet,"**

**Saya: (rolls eyes) "I bet,"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Well we have a lot to cover,"**

**Di.M.H: "Let's just already, go ahead read on and please review. thank ya all."**

Blood and fresh; the monster within

Chapter 1, awaken once more

Time was the thing one you can lose track of more than anything. What if you're something more than time itself? What if you could live outside of time? What if you were something of a monster? Would you try to live with humans or would you destroy them to survive? These questions can sometimes appear to the weakest and the strongest of monster. Sometimes, the monsters are humans but the monsters that people talk about are vampires, werewolves, mummies and other creatures like that. What if you were one of those creatures? Would you wish to be human or allow the monster to take over you? What would you do?

The darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I opened my eyes but found more darkness. I heard laughter as I struggled from the darkness. Soon light appeared and I felt myself being lifted from the darkness. "Saya?" said a voice. My eyes were blinded by the light. "Kai?" I called out. My older brother stood up with me in his arms. "It's okay Saya," he said, "I got ya now don't worry." He carried me to his motorcycle. "I've missed you Saya," he said after a while. I smiled.

"I've missed you too Kai," I replied. He placed me onto his motorcycle and then climbed aboard himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He drove down the road. The cool wind hit my face. Then I noticed that it was night time. Kai didn't say anything. "Kai?" I said. "Hn?" he said. "How long have I been asleep?" "Four years," he replied, "Julia find a way prevent the habitation but that was two years ago." That explained it. Kai said nothing more. It was like waking up to the cold. Kai was my only family left and if he wasn't showing me any emotion that showed that he was happy to have me back then my body felt cold.

We came to the clinic. Kai climbed off the bike and lifted me up then carried me inside. Julia stepped out from her office. "Oh, Kai," she said smiling at him softly. "Hey," said Kai. Julia saw me in his arms. "Well, good morning Saya," she said. "Hello, Julia," I replied smiling to her. She led us to a room. Kai placed me onto a bed. Julia placed a IV into my arm. Kai turned and stepped out the room. "Julia," I said. Julia looked up at me. "Is it Saya?" she asked. "What's wrong with Kai?" I asked.

Julia looked to the door. "Well," she said, "Kai's been going through a rough time latterly." "How so?" I asked concerned. "Well, he's…." the opened and Kai stepped in with Louis behind him. "Hey there Saya," said Louis, "Kai told me that you were awake." "Told ya," said Kai who was smiling now. That just made me smile. David came into the room as well. "Hello David," I said. "Saya," said David, "It's good to see you again." I smiled and nodded. Kai rubbed his neck. "Kai?" I said looking to him. Kai looked back at me. "It's nothing," he replied. Julia sighed. "I think you should tell her truth," she said.

"What that my old man is alive and is running from law?" he hissed. "Kai?" I said raising an eyebrow. Louis patted Kai's back. "It's been two months now Kai," he said. "Whatever," said Kai coldly. He turned and existed the room. "Julia?" I said, "What happened?" Julia turned to me. "Two months ago," she said, "Kai met his real father and now it's been hard for him." "Really?" I said surprised. Julia nodded sadly. David sighed. "His father turned his back on Kai and his mother and become a criminal,' said David.

Kai came back into the room with Mao and Okamura. "Hey there," said Okamura. I nodded. "Hey Otonashi," said Mao. "Hello Jahana-san," I replied smiling. Mao walked toward me. Kai stepped aside so Lulu and two four year girls could come in. "SAYA!" Lulu cried out. She onto the bed at my side and hugged me. "Hello Lulu," I said smiling at her. The two twins slowly walked toward me. "Kimmy, Sammy," said Kai smiling to them. "Come say hello to your aunt Saya." I smiled to them. Kimmy was the twin with the blue eyes. Sammy was the twin with the same color eyes as mine. They walked toward me carefully.

"Hello, auntie Saya," said Sammy. "Hi auntie Saya," said Kimmy. "Hello Kimmy, Sammy," I said. They smiled and climbed onto the bed beside Lulu. The door opened again. Joel came into the room in his wheelchair. A young boy with brown hair was pushing him into the room. "Hey Saya-neechan," he said. My eyes gotten widen. "RIKU!" I shouted. Riku nodded smiling. Kai laughed and patted Riku's head. "Julia found a way to bring Riku to life by using your blood," he explained. I was so happy to see my little brother again. The twins ran to him. 'Daddy, daddy," they cried holding up their arms for him.

Riku laughed and picked them up. "They can tell who their father is," I said smiling. Kai nodded smiling. "Yep, it was the twins we've decided to bring him back," said Joel smiling, "Anyway it's good to see you." I smiled at him and nodded. A shadow appeared through the doorway. Everyone turned to the door. Kai and Riku stepped forward smiling. "It's about time man," said Kai. "Yeah what took you?" Riku asked. The shadow said nothing. My eyes widener and jaw dropped to the floor. I stood up forgetting about the IV attract to me. "Hagi?" I gasped. Mao smiled at me and then pushed me toward him.

Everyone stepped aside even my brothers. I stood in front of my knight. Hagi looked down at me. "Saya," he said touching my cheek. I smiled and then hugged him. The warmth from his body told me that I wasn't dreaming. Kai and Riku laughed as they walked toward us. "Looks like the family is back together," said Kai smiling. I smiled at them. Hagi put his arms around me. Kai turned to Julia. She nodded and removed the needle from my arm. The IV had been empty. We walked toward the family van.

Lulu and Riku helped the twins into the back. Mao climbed into the driver seat. "Mao and I have been married for two years," Kai explained. I just smiled. Kai climbed onto his motorcycle. "You going out again," he asked turning to Hagi. I looked up at Hagi. He nodded. "How long?" Kai asked. "Only for few a days," he replied. "Okay, just don't get carried away," said Kai. Hagi nodded and disappeared into the wind. I shielded myself from the wind. When I moved my hands from my face; Hagi was gone.

"He's always doing that," said Kai, I turned to face him. "Hagi has some work that keeps him busy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know just how you been wanting to spend some time with him," he sighed. "But duty calls I guess." "What does he do?" I asked. Kai sighed. "Don't know," he replied, "He never said what it was." I looked down disappointed. "Come on," said Kai, 'Let's go home." I nodded. I climbed onto his motorcycle and we were off. "Hey," said Kai after a while. "Yeah?" I replied. "I've got a surprise for ya at home."

I walked through the door to Omoro. Mao appeared into the restaurant with a child in her arms. My eyes widen as I saw the child. "Isn't he cute?" Mao asked. I nodded smiling. I love babies and this baby was so cute. "That's my son, Derek," said Kai smiling. "He's so cute," I said as Mao handed him to me. "Hello Derek," I said smiling at him. Riku came into the room smiling. "I've talked to David," he said. "And?" Kai asked. "It's a go," Riku replied giving Kai a thumb-ups. Kai smiled.

Mao smiled too. "So when should we get everything ready?" Lulu asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?' I asked. "It's nothing Saya," said Kai. Derek cooed in my arms. My nieces titled their heads. Mao took Derek from my arms. "It's time for bed," she called to the twins. "Do we have to?" they groaned. "Yeah you do," Riku and Kai replied at once. Riku picked them up into his arms and carried them up to their room. Mao walked up the stairs. Lulu went to help Riku with the twins.

"Riku and Lulu are dating," said Kai standing right next to me. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. Kai nodded smiling. "Yeah, they've been dating for three years." I smiled. "It's nice that Riku has someone that loves him and will help with the twins," I said. Kai nodded. "There's someone out there for everyone," he said, "I have Mao and Riku has Lulu and you have…." "Hagi," I said. He looked at me then smiled. "Yeah," he said, "You have Hagi." I nodded. "Well," he said, "I'm gonna turn in for the night.""Yeah me too," I said. He walked up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room. I saw a pink rose lying on my pillow. I smiled and picked it up. "Hagi," I said smiling at the rose. I noticed the blue ribbon tied on the stem. I smiled and removed it from the stem. I wrapped it around my wrist. I placed the rose onto the nightstand near my bed. I climbed into bed. I began to close my eyes when a gust of wind blew into my room. I sat up and saw another rose on my nightstand. It the same color as the first. "Hagi?" I called but no answer. I lay down onto the bed. I began to close my eyes once again when a voice whispered in my ear. "I love you, Saya."

I turned to see a shadow standing over me. "Wha" he covered my mouth. "I just had to see you," he said. I pushed his hand away from my mouth. "Solomon what the hell?" I cried out. "Forgive me Saya,' he said, "But I just had to see you." "Get out!" I shouted. "But Saya," he said. "I said get out!" I shouted again. Then another shadow came through my window and slashed into Solomon. "Riku?" I said as I saw Riku pinning Solomon up against the wall. 'How many times do Hagi and I have to tell you stay away from this family," he said. "My," said a voice, "You have learning from Hagi little Riku."

Another man appeared into the room. "Nathan," I cried out. "That's me," said Nathan. Riku threw Solomon at Nathan. "And how many times has Hagi and I told you to keep an eye on him!" Riku shouted at Nathan. "He could have rapped Saya-neechan." 'I would never do…." "Shut bastard," Riku shouted at him. "You're lucky that I'm not fully master my combatant skills yet or otherwise I'll…." Lulu came into the room. "Riku what's going?" she asked. Riku turned to her. "Solomon tried to take advance of Saya-neechan."

"What again?" said Lulu. "Again?" I asked turning to her. "He tried when you were asleep but Hagi and Riku turned him into a pen pillow," she replied. "Saya,' said Solomon as he appeared in front of me. "I was only trying to see you when they came and got the wrong idea." "Yeah, that explains why you were on top of her," said Riku pushing Solomon away. Nathan shook his head. "Sorry about this Saya," he said, "I guess when Solomon heard that you're awake he went berserk." I turned to Nathan who grabbed Solomon's arm. "She's not interest," he said to his brother. Before Solomon could reply Riku stepped in front of me.

"Back off," he barked. "I'll keep an eye on him next time," said Nathan. Riku growled at them. Nathan sighed and took off with Solomon in hand. "Are you alright neechan?" Riku asked. "What was with that?" I asked him. Lulu giggled. "You did great Riku," she said, "Your training with Hagi paid off." "Training?" I said. "Yeah," said Riku, "Hagi has been training me how to be a chevalier. When he's not busy; which is half the time." "Solomon has been popping up every now and then. Hagi has been kicking his butt to the curve."

"You really are Kai's little brother," said Lulu. Riku just laughed. I giggled. "Anyway, Hagi should be back next week," said Riku, "You should get some sleep." "Night, Saya," said Lulu as she headed out the door. Riku was about to follow her out when I called out to him. "Riku," I called. He turned to face me. "Thank you, for protecting me. You really have come a long way." He smiled. "Well," he said, "Hagi always said that it doesn't matter if he thinks that I've reached chevalier level it all matters on how you think about my skills." I smiled at my little brother. "Well," I said, "I'm very prove to call you my chevalier." Riku smiled again and then hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

After we pulled away; Riku went down the stairs. I yawned and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and finally felt myself diff off to sleep. The thoughts being home filled my head. I never wanted to be anywhere else. My heart was full with the love that I have been missing. Now all that I needed was the love of the man that I love. How could I ever love him if he wasn't here by my side? The idea came into my head. I would try and make Hagi stay with me no matter what. Was he not being with because he thought I didn't love him? I've decided the next time I see Hagi; that I would show him how much I love him. Soon, I was fully asleep. No longer in the darkness but not into the light.

Hagi landed onto the roof of Omoro. He heard Riku and Lulu talking from below. "So what now?" Lulu asked. "I don't know,' said Riku, "Saya's birthday is tomorrow and Kai is counting on us to get everything ready." "Okay, Okay, let me think." Hagi looked into Saya's bedroom window. She was fast asleep. He held in his right hand a small box that he had brought for her. "Just let me talk to Kai, okay?" said Riku. "Okay," Lulu replied. They kissed. Hag smiled at them. He knew just how young love was. He had been in love, well he still was in love with Saya. She was his light of the world.

They pulled away after a few minutes. Hagi looked into Saya's window once more. The love of his life; how could he show her his undying love and devotion. If only she knew more of his feelings she knew that he loves her but she didn't know how so. "Hey Hagi," said Riku as he appeared at his side. Hagi wasn't surprise by the young chevalier sudden appearance. "Solomon, came by again," said Riku, "He tried to get Saya-neechan to fall for 'im." Hagi nodded. Riku knew that his teacher was enraged.

Hagi has taught Riku many things. And if there was one thing Riku had learned was how his teacher and brother was how he showed emotions. Hagi's face was hard to read but his eyes had the answers. Saya meant the world to Hagi and Riku knew that. He looked at his older sister through the window. "So," said Riku, "When are you going to…." He stopped when looked into Hagi's eyes telling him to drop it. "Never mind," he said. "I'm envious of you," said Hagi. Riku was shock by this sudden reply.

"Huh?" he said, "What are you talking about Hagi?" "You have done what I have been afraid doing," Hagi continued, "You were not afraid of telling Lulu how you felt about her. I never told Saya how I felt without Kai's help." "Hagi," said Riku, "I only told Lulu how I felt was because I wanted to like you." Hagi looked the young chevalier. "All my life I wanted to be like someone else. I was pretty weak. I don't want to get into fights like Kai-nichan did. I did want to be like him though but then you came into our lives. For some reason I thought I could be like you." "Why?" Hagi asked. "I saw how you protected Saya-neechan from chiropterans and I thought that was cool."

"When I become a chevalier I thought I could be like you but I realized that you need special training. When Kai-nichan told me that you told Saya-neechan how you felt I thought I could tell Lulu how I felt." Hagi chuckled. "Childish behavior," said Hagi, "It's always amusing." Riku just smiled. "Well, can't blame a guy from trying," said Riku. He just laughed. Hagi chuckled. "When are you taking me camping again?" Riku asked. "Soon, I promise," said Hagi, "The twins, Lulu and the others can come too." Riku smiled. Hagi looked into the window. Saya had turned in her sleep. "Well," said Riku standing up. "We should get inside. The sun is about to rise. I know for a fact that Saya-neechan will be glad to see you." They stepped into Omoro to await the day ahead.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up from my bed. I checked the clock. It was a quarter pass ten. I got up and walked to my closet. I managed to get dress. I had decided to wear by old school uniform (no idea why though). I made my way down the stairs. "SURPRISE!" voices shouted making me jump almost out of my skin. Kai laughed as he walked toward me. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said holding out his arms to give me a hug. My eyes widen. "What?" I said blinking wildly. "What?" said Kai laughing.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" he asked still laughing, "When did you…." I couldn't speak. Hagi walked forward with one of his famous small smiles. "He's been planning this for months since we tried that experiment on you," Kai explained. I smiled and hugged Hagi. "Thank you, Hagi," I said smiling. "Anything for you, Saya," said Hagi. Riku smiled as he stepped forward at Hagi's side. "We've been waiting for this day to come," he said smiling. I smiled at my little brother. Mao stepped toward Hagi and I. "Now that Saya's here. Let the party begin," she cheered. All my friends were there.

David, Julia, Louis, Okamura, Joel, Mao, Lulu, Kimmy, Sammy, Riku, Derek, Steven (David and Julia's son) and last but not least the man who won my heart Hagi; all were here for my birthday. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I looked up at my older brother. Kai just smiled. The party was a lot of fun. Everyone had been so nice to me even though all of I have done to them. I was talking to Mao and Lulu. "Saya," Kai called me over. I got up and walked over to him. I noticed a girl with brown hair standing beside him.

I recognized her. My jaw dropped to the floor. "Kaori," I cried. "Saya," Kaori cried. I hugged my old friend. "I've missed you," she said. "I've missed you too," I replied. "When Kai-kun told that you were back. I came over as soon as I could." I smiled at my old friend. Kai walked over to his wife and Lulu. Kaori and I talked for a while. "So," said Kaori, "Kai told me about you and that cellist. Is it true?" "Is what true?" I asked taking a sip of water. "That you and him are a couple," said Kaori suddenly. I spat out water from my mouth.

"Whoa?" I said, "What are you talking about?" "But, I've seen the way you look at him,' said Kaori, "Everyone knows that you like him." I sighed. "Like isn't the word I would use," I said. Her eyes widen. "Oh, my god, Saya," she said, "Do you love him?" "Yes," I replied sheeply, "He told me how he felt and I started to realize that I love him back. It's just I haven't told him that." "Why not?" "I don't know if he feels the same way anymore. What if he doesn't and then I just get my heartbroken." The thought of Hagi not being in love with me; scared mer more than fighting chiropteran.

"Oh, I get it," said Kaori, "You're afraid of getting your heartbroken." I nodded sadly. I noticed Hagi leaning against the wall a few feet away. My heart began pound into my chest. "Saya?" said Kaori waving her hands in front of my face. "Huh?" I said blinking. "Go tell him," she said. "What? No!" I cried. Kaori pulled me toward Hagi. "Hey, Kaori" i cried. Kaori pushed me forward into Hagi's chest. "Saya," he said softly. "um, hey Hagi," I said brushing. Kai who was talking to Riku glanced our way.

He and the others walked into the next room. I watched Kaori walk into the room. "Are you alright?" Hagi asked. I didn't realize that I was still on his chest. I quickly jumped back. "I'm fine," I replied recovering quickly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. My eyes widen. "This was in my family for generations," he said, "I want you to have it." "Hagi, I can't take it," I said, "It's a part of your family. It won't feel right taking it, even if it is my birthday." "Saya," he said touching my cheek.

"You are my family. It doesn't matter if you take it." I brushed. He always had a way to make me feel special. I couldn't help it. He was always there and always kind to me. I took the necklace from him. "Thank you, Hagi," I said. He smiled and placed his fingers under my chin. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said. He leaned in closer. My lips pressed against his. I didn't fight it. It was something that I have waiting for my whole life with him. This was the best birthday a girl could ask for. Now, my life was complete.

**Di.M.H: "You thought that chapter something then see what this chapter has,"**

**Saya: "Oh, what now?"**

**Kai: "What's wrong now Saya?"**

**Saya: "It's this whole story, did you read the summary? I'm the villin and the hero that the same time. That's what's wrong,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, go make out with Hagi, Saya, this story is awesome,"**

**Saya: (whispers) "Too bad you're the only one who thinks that,"**

**Kai: (confused and doesn't say a word)**

**Di.M.H: "What did you say?"**

**Saya: "Nothing," **

**Hagi: (walks in) **

**Di.M.H: "Oh, look the other hero of this story,"**

**Kai: "Why did you make Hagi the hero again?"**

**Di.M.H: "It's mostly a horror and an avdvare," **

**Saya: "It seems like a romance to me."**

**Di.M.H: "says the girl who can't control herself when it comes to Hagi,"**

**Saya: "ONE TIME! ONE TIME THAT HAPPENED!"**

**Kai: "It was more than that sis,"**

**Saya" SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Kai: (shakes in fear) "O-o-okay,"**

**Hagi: "..."**

**Di.M.H: "Well, I'll let you guys get to the chapter while Hagi and I try and keep Saya from attacking Kai. Please revieW. SAYA NO DON'T THAT...!"**

**(Crash!)**

**Kai: "Ow," **

**Saya: "Take that Kai!"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh boy, now he needs a doctor." **

Chapter 2, the dream of the beast

I looked out the window of my bedroom. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai came into the room. "It's raining pretty hard out there," he said. I nodded slowly. Riku came in with a sigh. "Kai-nichan," he said turning to Kai. Kai turned to our little brother. "Yeah," he replied. "Mao-san needs help with Derek," Riku replied. Kai nodded and walked out the room. I noticed that Riku's hair was wet. "Riku," I said, "Did you go outside?" He nodded. "I had to get something for nichan at the store. It started raining when I was halfway home."

Hagi looked at him. Riku stepped out the room. I sighed as he closed the door. Hagi headed for the door. He knew that I was about to get dress. I got out light blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I quickly got dressed and made my way down stairs. Kai and everyone else were in the kitchen. Kai placed a plate in front of Kimmy. Sammy had pancakes in front of her. Riku, Lulu and Hagi were in the corner. I sat down next to Mao. Derek was in his high chair. Kai placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up Saya," he said walking back to the stove. Lulu and the two chevaliers went into the living room.

I began to eat my breakfast. Mao laughed as she watched me. Kai laughed too. "Anything planned for today?" Mao asked Kai. "Oh, the usual," he replied. Then Mao turned to me. "What about you? Otonashi?" she asked. "I don't know," I replied with my fork in the air. I finished pretty quickly. I got up from my seat and headed for the living room. I felt myself falling forward as I missed a step. Something grabbed my upper arm. I looked up to see Hagi standing there holding my arm. "Thanks, Hagi," I said recovering quickly.

He nodded. Riku and Lulu were sitting on the couch. They looked over at me. "Are you okay Saya?" Lulu asked. "Yeah you okay neechan?" Riku asked. I nodded. Hagi let go of my arm. I felt my heart flip in my chest as he held me but it stopped when he let go. I sat down between Riku and Lulu. They turned to the TV. The news was on. It was about a little girl being thrown across the room by her step-father. Hagi leaned against the wall. I looked to the window. The rain had stopped. I got up and stretched. "I'm going out for a bit," I told Kai as he came in. "Okay, sis," he replied quickly.

I headed for the door. Riku got up but was pulled down by Lulu. "Let Hagi go," she told him. Riku nodded and sat back down. Hagi followed me out the room. I placed a hand on the door handle. I turned to Hagi. Something inside me roared. 'Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied quickly, "I'm fine." It happened again. I shook my head. Hagi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked. I nodded. I pushed the door open and stepped out. Hagi closed the door behind him.

We walked for hours on end. I thought my feet were bleeding. "Saya," said Hagi, "Maybe we some stop to rest for a while." There he goes again. If I didn't stop to care of myself; he was right there to. I felt my feet gave way under me. Hagi quickly caught me. I fell into his chest brushing. I was in embarrassed. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to a bench. He set me down onto the bench. He sat down beside me. My body shook all of the sudden. I wasn't cold but it felt like something inside of me was trying to get out.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. The warmth from his body seemed to claim what it was inside of me. "Saya," he said. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I replied. He didn't finish speaking. My body acted on its own. I felt myself lift up toward his face. My lips touched his. I felt his muscles tighten then relaxed. I pulled away after a few minutes. He stroked my hair. I placed my head on his chest. I began to close my eyes. "Rest for a bit,' he whispered in my ear. Soon I was asleep.

_I found myself in total darkness. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. I heard growling from behind me. I turned around. A pair of glowing red eyes was staring back at me. "What?" I cried. The growls echoed in my ears. I held my breath as the eyes moved closer. "Saya, Saya," a voice called from the distance. "Hagi?" I replied. His voice echoed in my ears louder than the growls. Soon a bright light flashed before my eyes. I felt myself being lifted up by the light. The growls faded from my ears._

I opened my eyes to find myself in Hagi's arms. "Hagi," I whispered. He looked down at me. "You were moaning," he said, "Did you have a nightmare?" I didn't know what to make of it. I couldn't see the creature before the light pulled me away. It was like someone inside of me was protecting me from seeing a darker side of me or maybe a demon locked inside of me. I couldn't tell which was it, if I had more info. We came to Omoro around five. Kai and the others were out leaving us alone. The thought of being alone with Hagi made my stomach turn inside out. He opened the door and stepped inside.

He set me down onto the floor. "Thank you Hagi," I said. He nodded. I sat down onto the couch and yawned. I was tired from walking for hours. "Maybe you should sleep," he said sitting beside me. I was too afraid of what was in my dream to sleep but I didn't want him to know that. The last thing I needed was for Hagi to get worried about my well being even though that was how he was. I shook my head and stood up. "I'm going to splash some water on my face," I said. He watched me nodding. I turned and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and began to splash my face. Once I got all the sleep out of my eyes; I looked into the mirror. My refection looked back at me. I smiled but it was too soon. The mirror turned dark and the red growing eyes were staring back at me from my dream. Quickly shutting my eyes afraid to face them but when I opened them again; I was looking at myself in the mirror. No glowing red eyes staring back. My body began to shake. I crossed my arms around my body as I shook.

I slowly brought up my hands and opened my palms. Blood was dipping down my palms. I shut my eyes again. I opened them and my palms weren't covered in blood. "Not again," I groaned. Then I looked into the water in the sink. The water turned red like blood. I found myself in a red room. I shadow was the only thing that was dark. Then I saw a dark shadow standing across the room. I couldn't make it out to see if it was a man or a woman but all I could see was the red glowing eyes staring back at me. The shadow growled at me. _"It's time," _a voice echoed in my ears. I couldn't tell it was coming from.

The shadow walked toward me. Then it stopped and let out a roar. A gust of wind blew through the room. I shielded myself from the wind that the shadow had created. Then I saw shadows of my friends and family standing on either side of the room. One by one a large claw swung at them ripping their heads off their shoulders. I watched as the blood flew into the air. The bodies fell to the floor along with the heads. I gasped putting my hands over my mouth as I watched in horror. "Saya," a voice called to me.

I saw Hagi lying on the floor with blood dripping down his stomach. "HAGI!" I screamed. The shadow appeared behind him and ripped his head off his shoulders. "NOO!" I cried. The shadow turned to me. I froze. Was it going to kill me next? I couldn't' scream for help. The shadow stepped toward me. I felt helpless. The shadow stood in front of me and I still couldn't make it out. Its red eyes glaring into mine, then my own eyes grew red. It felt like my soul was being sucked out. I couldn't fight or anything.

I couldn't breathe. "Saya?" said a voice. My vision was foggy but I could hear his voice. I felt his warm arms lifted the top half of my body to his chest or what I thought. I felt his lips pressed against mine. The feeling of something slipping down my throat. The warm salty taste was one I knew all too well. My vision slowly returned to normal. I could see the ceiling as he pulled away from my lips. He rubbed his thumb on my chin to get the blood that was trailing down my mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I believe so," I said. "You suddenly passed out," he said. I realized that I was lying on the couch. He stood over me concerned. "I'm fine Hagi," I said getting up. He sighed placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. My heart pounded against my chest. If only he knew just how he made me feel. "I'm fine," I repeated but knowing it was no good. Hagi wasn't the one to let something sidle that involved my well being. I love Hagi but sometimes this was annoying. I knew that was just because he cares for me. I'm a big girl. I didn't need anyone looking out for me. Hagi is my chevalier and means he looks out for me weather I want him to or not. I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to let this go.

I sat up and he helped me to my feet. "Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked. I nodded once more. He looked into my eyes. I turned away brushing. I could hear him chuckle softly. "You should rest some more," he said. I shook my head. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine," I said. I sighed. He turned to the door. Kai came into the room. "Did I come in at a bad time?" he asked. "No," I replied. "Saya, just needed some rest," said Hagi. "Okay," said Kai smiling. That was all I wanted Kai to know.

He turned and stepped out the room. Hagi turned to me. "You sure you're alright Saya?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied, "I'm going to the library." He nodded. I turned and headed out the door. He followed me out the door. We got to the library around eight. Lucky for me that the library closes at eleven, I walked through the door. I sat down in a chair with a large pill of books in front of me. I wanted to know if there was anything about the shadow with the glowing red eyes. "Saya?" said Hagi quietly. I looked up.

"Yes Hagi?" I asked. "Why are you looking at myths and legends?" he asked. I couldn't tell him the truth. "I just had an interest in it," I replied quickly. I hoped he brought it. He didn't ask anything else. I opened an old fashion book titled "The Shadows of Darkness". I figured since all I was seeing was a shadow then maybe that book was a good place to start. "Damn," I cursed under my breath. There wasn't anything about the shadow that I saw in my dream. I went through every book that I could found but nothing could help me.

I sighed in disappointment. "Was there something that you were looking for?" Hagi asked. "Not really," I replied. "Saya is something bothering you?" he asked. I sighed. "Saya?" "Well….." I thought about it. I told him about my dream and about the shadow. "Saya," he said. "I know Hagi but I don't get it either. I just…." He grabbed my hand. "Saya," he said, "Could had just told me from the beginning. I'm sure we could have come up with something." He stroked my hair. "Thanks Hagi," I replied.

The night sky filled with the stars. Hagi and I were walking home. I was glad that I told and yet at the same time felt bad for telling him. I trust Hagi with my life but this was one thing that could change everything between us. "Saya," he said. I snapped out my train of the thought. "Hn?" I said looking up at him. "Do you think that Kai and the others should know?" he asked. I shook my head. "I need more information before going to them." "I understand," he replied. I knew that made him happy being the only who I trusted with this.

I was happy that this made him happy. He was my world and making him happy was the one thing I would like for him. I grabbed his hand. He looked down at our hands and smiled. I love it when he smiles like that. We got home before eleven-forty. I walked up to my room. I was surprised that I didn't hear the twins or Derek. Kai wasn't home and Mao was at work. Lulu and Riku must of taking the children out for a while. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Hagi came up with some hot tea. "Thank you," I said taking the tea from him.

I took a sip then looked out the window. "When did life become difficult for us?" I asked with a sigh. "Life is always difficult for everyone," he replied. I grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," I said leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "If that is what you wish," I said. I couldn't stand for some reason. The growling echoing in my ears. "Saya?" his voice was fading. "Saya? Are you alright?" I couldn't answer. My vision was fading. I couldn't move or speak. The feeling sensation in my body was fading. I couldn't feel Hagi's warm arms anymore. I tried to reach up my arms but couldn't.

The night was so peaceful or so did farmer Jones thought. He was cleaning the dinner dishes. His wife fast asleep on the couch recovering from surgery. He sighed as he glanced out the window. The sound of the horses screaming hit his ears. "Damn neighborhood kids," he swore. He placed the towel on the counter. He turned and grabbed his revolve from behind the counter. He headed for the door. "Jefferson," his wife called from the couch. He turned to her. "I heard a noise from the barn. I'm going to check it out," he said then turned to the door.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped out loading his gun. He closed the door behind him. He walked toward the barn. The horses' screams suddenly came to a stop. "Now that's odd," he whispered slowly reaching for the handle. He grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open. He stepped into the barn. He held out the revolver at eye level. He looked around. "What's going on here?" he asked himself. He looked around. There was no soul in sight. "That's a bit odd."

Then he heard movement from the shadows. "Who's there?" he cried turning quickly to the side. There was no one there. "What's going on?" he asked to himself. The sound cracking coming the upper level over his head. "Who's there?" he cried out. The sound of an animal growling. "A wolf?" he said quietly. A loud cracking sound came from behind him. He slowly turned around. A pair of red glowing eyes was glaring at him. "What the?" he backed away slowly. The creature growled. He fired a few rounds from his gun.

The eyes vanished from view. He looked around. "What was that?" his palming were sweating and shaking with fear. A loud scream came from the house. His wife's scream hit his ears. "Anna!" he cried running out the barn and burst through the door. His wife lied on the floor with her organ torn out from her body and laid beside her. A bite mark was on her neck. His eyes widen. "ANNA!" he shouted.

He heard growling behind him. He spun around to see the red eyes glaring at him. 'What?" the red eyes stepped out the shadows revealing the monster. His eyes widen. He backed away while shooting his gun. The bullets pierced through fresh but fell to the floor as the creature's wounds healed. The creature launched at him. The farmer screamed and as the creature bit down on his neck.

Blood shot out from his body and the corpse fell to the floor. Blood flew everywhere. His heart was crushed under the creature's grasp. The creature climbed out through an open window. It stood on its back legs and howled. The wind blew faster than ever. The creature jumped down from the roof. It turned and ran into the forest. The trail of blood led from the barn to the house then to the forest. No one knew what would know what happened in the farm just outside of Okinawa. The bloody massacre of the farm.


	3. Chapter 3, the bloody message

**Saya: "This sounds dark,"**

**Kai: "Yeah it does,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, you guys haven't seen anything yet,"**

**Saya: (rolls eyes) "I bet,"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Well we have a lot to cover,"**

**Di.M.H: "Let's just already, go ahead read on and please review. thank ya all."**

Blood and fresh; the monster within

Chapter 1, awaken once more

Time was the thing one you can lose track of more than anything. What if you're something more than time itself? What if you could live outside of time? What if you were something of a monster? Would you try to live with humans or would you destroy them to survive? These questions can sometimes appear to the weakest and the strongest of monster. Sometimes, the monsters are humans but the monsters that people talk about are vampires, werewolves, mummies and other creatures like that. What if you were one of those creatures? Would you wish to be human or allow the monster to take over you? What would you do?

The darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I opened my eyes but found more darkness. I heard laughter as I struggled from the darkness. Soon light appeared and I felt myself being lifted from the darkness. "Saya?" said a voice. My eyes were blinded by the light. "Kai?" I called out. My older brother stood up with me in his arms. "It's okay Saya," he said, "I got ya now don't worry." He carried me to his motorcycle. "I've missed you Saya," he said after a while. I smiled.

"I've missed you too Kai," I replied. He placed me onto his motorcycle and then climbed aboard himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He drove down the road. The cool wind hit my face. Then I noticed that it was night time. Kai didn't say anything. "Kai?" I said. "Hn?" he said. "How long have I been asleep?" "Four years," he replied, "Julia find a way prevent the habitation but that was two years ago." That explained it. Kai said nothing more. It was like waking up to the cold. Kai was my only family left and if he wasn't showing me any emotion that showed that he was happy to have me back then my body felt cold.

We came to the clinic. Kai climbed off the bike and lifted me up then carried me inside. Julia stepped out from her office. "Oh, Kai," she said smiling at him softly. "Hey," said Kai. Julia saw me in his arms. "Well, good morning Saya," she said. "Hello, Julia," I replied smiling to her. She led us to a room. Kai placed me onto a bed. Julia placed a IV into my arm. Kai turned and stepped out the room. "Julia," I said. Julia looked up at me. "Is it Saya?" she asked. "What's wrong with Kai?" I asked.

Julia looked to the door. "Well," she said, "Kai's been going through a rough time latterly." "How so?" I asked concerned. "Well, he's…." the opened and Kai stepped in with Louis behind him. "Hey there Saya," said Louis, "Kai told me that you were awake." "Told ya," said Kai who was smiling now. That just made me smile. David came into the room as well. "Hello David," I said. "Saya," said David, "It's good to see you again." I smiled and nodded. Kai rubbed his neck. "Kai?" I said looking to him. Kai looked back at me. "It's nothing," he replied. Julia sighed. "I think you should tell her truth," she said.

"What that my old man is alive and is running from law?" he hissed. "Kai?" I said raising an eyebrow. Louis patted Kai's back. "It's been two months now Kai," he said. "Whatever," said Kai coldly. He turned and existed the room. "Julia?" I said, "What happened?" Julia turned to me. "Two months ago," she said, "Kai met his real father and now it's been hard for him." "Really?" I said surprised. Julia nodded sadly. David sighed. "His father turned his back on Kai and his mother and become a criminal,' said David.

Kai came back into the room with Mao and Okamura. "Hey there," said Okamura. I nodded. "Hey Otonashi," said Mao. "Hello Jahana-san," I replied smiling. Mao walked toward me. Kai stepped aside so Lulu and two four year girls could come in. "SAYA!" Lulu cried out. She onto the bed at my side and hugged me. "Hello Lulu," I said smiling at her. The two twins slowly walked toward me. "Kimmy, Sammy," said Kai smiling to them. "Come say hello to your aunt Saya." I smiled to them. Kimmy was the twin with the blue eyes. Sammy was the twin with the same color eyes as mine. They walked toward me carefully.

"Hello, auntie Saya," said Sammy. "Hi auntie Saya," said Kimmy. "Hello Kimmy, Sammy," I said. They smiled and climbed onto the bed beside Lulu. The door opened again. Joel came into the room in his wheelchair. A young boy with brown hair was pushing him into the room. "Hey Saya-neechan," he said. My eyes gotten widen. "RIKU!" I shouted. Riku nodded smiling. Kai laughed and patted Riku's head. "Julia found a way to bring Riku to life by using your blood," he explained. I was so happy to see my little brother again. The twins ran to him. 'Daddy, daddy," they cried holding up their arms for him.

Riku laughed and picked them up. "They can tell who their father is," I said smiling. Kai nodded smiling. "Yep, it was the twins we've decided to bring him back," said Joel smiling, "Anyway it's good to see you." I smiled at him and nodded. A shadow appeared through the doorway. Everyone turned to the door. Kai and Riku stepped forward smiling. "It's about time man," said Kai. "Yeah what took you?" Riku asked. The shadow said nothing. My eyes widener and jaw dropped to the floor. I stood up forgetting about the IV attract to me. "Hagi?" I gasped. Mao smiled at me and then pushed me toward him.

Everyone stepped aside even my brothers. I stood in front of my knight. Hagi looked down at me. "Saya," he said touching my cheek. I smiled and then hugged him. The warmth from his body told me that I wasn't dreaming. Kai and Riku laughed as they walked toward us. "Looks like the family is back together," said Kai smiling. I smiled at them. Hagi put his arms around me. Kai turned to Julia. She nodded and removed the needle from my arm. The IV had been empty. We walked toward the family van.

Lulu and Riku helped the twins into the back. Mao climbed into the driver seat. "Mao and I have been married for two years," Kai explained. I just smiled. Kai climbed onto his motorcycle. "You going out again," he asked turning to Hagi. I looked up at Hagi. He nodded. "How long?" Kai asked. "Only for few a days," he replied. "Okay, just don't get carried away," said Kai. Hagi nodded and disappeared into the wind. I shielded myself from the wind. When I moved my hands from my face; Hagi was gone.

"He's always doing that," said Kai, I turned to face him. "Hagi has some work that keeps him busy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know just how you been wanting to spend some time with him," he sighed. "But duty calls I guess." "What does he do?" I asked. Kai sighed. "Don't know," he replied, "He never said what it was." I looked down disappointed. "Come on," said Kai, 'Let's go home." I nodded. I climbed onto his motorcycle and we were off. "Hey," said Kai after a while. "Yeah?" I replied. "I've got a surprise for ya at home."

I walked through the door to Omoro. Mao appeared into the restaurant with a child in her arms. My eyes widen as I saw the child. "Isn't he cute?" Mao asked. I nodded smiling. I love babies and this baby was so cute. "That's my son, Derek," said Kai smiling. "He's so cute," I said as Mao handed him to me. "Hello Derek," I said smiling at him. Riku came into the room smiling. "I've talked to David," he said. "And?" Kai asked. "It's a go," Riku replied giving Kai a thumb-ups. Kai smiled.

Mao smiled too. "So when should we get everything ready?" Lulu asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?' I asked. "It's nothing Saya," said Kai. Derek cooed in my arms. My nieces titled their heads. Mao took Derek from my arms. "It's time for bed," she called to the twins. "Do we have to?" they groaned. "Yeah you do," Riku and Kai replied at once. Riku picked them up into his arms and carried them up to their room. Mao walked up the stairs. Lulu went to help Riku with the twins.

"Riku and Lulu are dating," said Kai standing right next to me. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. Kai nodded smiling. "Yeah, they've been dating for three years." I smiled. "It's nice that Riku has someone that loves him and will help with the twins," I said. Kai nodded. "There's someone out there for everyone," he said, "I have Mao and Riku has Lulu and you have…." "Hagi," I said. He looked at me then smiled. "Yeah," he said, "You have Hagi." I nodded. "Well," he said, "I'm gonna turn in for the night.""Yeah me too," I said. He walked up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room. I saw a pink rose lying on my pillow. I smiled and picked it up. "Hagi," I said smiling at the rose. I noticed the blue ribbon tied on the stem. I smiled and removed it from the stem. I wrapped it around my wrist. I placed the rose onto the nightstand near my bed. I climbed into bed. I began to close my eyes when a gust of wind blew into my room. I sat up and saw another rose on my nightstand. It the same color as the first. "Hagi?" I called but no answer. I lay down onto the bed. I began to close my eyes once again when a voice whispered in my ear. "I love you, Saya."

I turned to see a shadow standing over me. "Wha" he covered my mouth. "I just had to see you," he said. I pushed his hand away from my mouth. "Solomon what the hell?" I cried out. "Forgive me Saya,' he said, "But I just had to see you." "Get out!" I shouted. "But Saya," he said. "I said get out!" I shouted again. Then another shadow came through my window and slashed into Solomon. "Riku?" I said as I saw Riku pinning Solomon up against the wall. 'How many times do Hagi and I have to tell you stay away from this family," he said. "My," said a voice, "You have learning from Hagi little Riku."

Another man appeared into the room. "Nathan," I cried out. "That's me," said Nathan. Riku threw Solomon at Nathan. "And how many times has Hagi and I told you to keep an eye on him!" Riku shouted at Nathan. "He could have rapped Saya-neechan." 'I would never do…." "Shut bastard," Riku shouted at him. "You're lucky that I'm not fully master my combatant skills yet or otherwise I'll…." Lulu came into the room. "Riku what's going?" she asked. Riku turned to her. "Solomon tried to take advance of Saya-neechan."

"What again?" said Lulu. "Again?" I asked turning to her. "He tried when you were asleep but Hagi and Riku turned him into a pen pillow," she replied. "Saya,' said Solomon as he appeared in front of me. "I was only trying to see you when they came and got the wrong idea." "Yeah, that explains why you were on top of her," said Riku pushing Solomon away. Nathan shook his head. "Sorry about this Saya," he said, "I guess when Solomon heard that you're awake he went berserk." I turned to Nathan who grabbed Solomon's arm. "She's not interest," he said to his brother. Before Solomon could reply Riku stepped in front of me.

"Back off," he barked. "I'll keep an eye on him next time," said Nathan. Riku growled at them. Nathan sighed and took off with Solomon in hand. "Are you alright neechan?" Riku asked. "What was with that?" I asked him. Lulu giggled. "You did great Riku," she said, "Your training with Hagi paid off." "Training?" I said. "Yeah," said Riku, "Hagi has been training me how to be a chevalier. When he's not busy; which is half the time." "Solomon has been popping up every now and then. Hagi has been kicking his butt to the curve."

"You really are Kai's little brother," said Lulu. Riku just laughed. I giggled. "Anyway, Hagi should be back next week," said Riku, "You should get some sleep." "Night, Saya," said Lulu as she headed out the door. Riku was about to follow her out when I called out to him. "Riku," I called. He turned to face me. "Thank you, for protecting me. You really have come a long way." He smiled. "Well," he said, "Hagi always said that it doesn't matter if he thinks that I've reached chevalier level it all matters on how you think about my skills." I smiled at my little brother. "Well," I said, "I'm very prove to call you my chevalier." Riku smiled again and then hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

After we pulled away; Riku went down the stairs. I yawned and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and finally felt myself diff off to sleep. The thoughts being home filled my head. I never wanted to be anywhere else. My heart was full with the love that I have been missing. Now all that I needed was the love of the man that I love. How could I ever love him if he wasn't here by my side? The idea came into my head. I would try and make Hagi stay with me no matter what. Was he not being with because he thought I didn't love him? I've decided the next time I see Hagi; that I would show him how much I love him. Soon, I was fully asleep. No longer in the darkness but not into the light.

Hagi landed onto the roof of Omoro. He heard Riku and Lulu talking from below. "So what now?" Lulu asked. "I don't know,' said Riku, "Saya's birthday is tomorrow and Kai is counting on us to get everything ready." "Okay, Okay, let me think." Hagi looked into Saya's bedroom window. She was fast asleep. He held in his right hand a small box that he had brought for her. "Just let me talk to Kai, okay?" said Riku. "Okay," Lulu replied. They kissed. Hag smiled at them. He knew just how young love was. He had been in love, well he still was in love with Saya. She was his light of the world.

They pulled away after a few minutes. Hagi looked into Saya's window once more. The love of his life; how could he show her his undying love and devotion. If only she knew more of his feelings she knew that he loves her but she didn't know how so. "Hey Hagi," said Riku as he appeared at his side. Hagi wasn't surprise by the young chevalier sudden appearance. "Solomon, came by again," said Riku, "He tried to get Saya-neechan to fall for 'im." Hagi nodded. Riku knew that his teacher was enraged.

Hagi has taught Riku many things. And if there was one thing Riku had learned was how his teacher and brother was how he showed emotions. Hagi's face was hard to read but his eyes had the answers. Saya meant the world to Hagi and Riku knew that. He looked at his older sister through the window. "So," said Riku, "When are you going to…." He stopped when looked into Hagi's eyes telling him to drop it. "Never mind," he said. "I'm envious of you," said Hagi. Riku was shock by this sudden reply.

"Huh?" he said, "What are you talking about Hagi?" "You have done what I have been afraid doing," Hagi continued, "You were not afraid of telling Lulu how you felt about her. I never told Saya how I felt without Kai's help." "Hagi," said Riku, "I only told Lulu how I felt was because I wanted to like you." Hagi looked the young chevalier. "All my life I wanted to be like someone else. I was pretty weak. I don't want to get into fights like Kai-nichan did. I did want to be like him though but then you came into our lives. For some reason I thought I could be like you." "Why?" Hagi asked. "I saw how you protected Saya-neechan from chiropterans and I thought that was cool."

"When I become a chevalier I thought I could be like you but I realized that you need special training. When Kai-nichan told me that you told Saya-neechan how you felt I thought I could tell Lulu how I felt." Hagi chuckled. "Childish behavior," said Hagi, "It's always amusing." Riku just smiled. "Well, can't blame a guy from trying," said Riku. He just laughed. Hagi chuckled. "When are you taking me camping again?" Riku asked. "Soon, I promise," said Hagi, "The twins, Lulu and the others can come too." Riku smiled. Hagi looked into the window. Saya had turned in her sleep. "Well," said Riku standing up. "We should get inside. The sun is about to rise. I know for a fact that Saya-neechan will be glad to see you." They stepped into Omoro to await the day ahead.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up from my bed. I checked the clock. It was a quarter pass ten. I got up and walked to my closet. I managed to get dress. I had decided to wear by old school uniform (no idea why though). I made my way down the stairs. "SURPRISE!" voices shouted making me jump almost out of my skin. Kai laughed as he walked toward me. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said holding out his arms to give me a hug. My eyes widen. "What?" I said blinking wildly. "What?" said Kai laughing.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" he asked still laughing, "When did you…." I couldn't speak. Hagi walked forward with one of his famous small smiles. "He's been planning this for months since we tried that experiment on you," Kai explained. I smiled and hugged Hagi. "Thank you, Hagi," I said smiling. "Anything for you, Saya," said Hagi. Riku smiled as he stepped forward at Hagi's side. "We've been waiting for this day to come," he said smiling. I smiled at my little brother. Mao stepped toward Hagi and I. "Now that Saya's here. Let the party begin," she cheered. All my friends were there.

David, Julia, Louis, Okamura, Joel, Mao, Lulu, Kimmy, Sammy, Riku, Derek, Steven (David and Julia's son) and last but not least the man who won my heart Hagi; all were here for my birthday. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I looked up at my older brother. Kai just smiled. The party was a lot of fun. Everyone had been so nice to me even though all of I have done to them. I was talking to Mao and Lulu. "Saya," Kai called me over. I got up and walked over to him. I noticed a girl with brown hair standing beside him.

I recognized her. My jaw dropped to the floor. "Kaori," I cried. "Saya," Kaori cried. I hugged my old friend. "I've missed you," she said. "I've missed you too," I replied. "When Kai-kun told that you were back. I came over as soon as I could." I smiled at my old friend. Kai walked over to his wife and Lulu. Kaori and I talked for a while. "So," said Kaori, "Kai told me about you and that cellist. Is it true?" "Is what true?" I asked taking a sip of water. "That you and him are a couple," said Kaori suddenly. I spat out water from my mouth.

"Whoa?" I said, "What are you talking about?" "But, I've seen the way you look at him,' said Kaori, "Everyone knows that you like him." I sighed. "Like isn't the word I would use," I said. Her eyes widen. "Oh, my god, Saya," she said, "Do you love him?" "Yes," I replied sheeply, "He told me how he felt and I started to realize that I love him back. It's just I haven't told him that." "Why not?" "I don't know if he feels the same way anymore. What if he doesn't and then I just get my heartbroken." The thought of Hagi not being in love with me; scared mer more than fighting chiropteran.

"Oh, I get it," said Kaori, "You're afraid of getting your heartbroken." I nodded sadly. I noticed Hagi leaning against the wall a few feet away. My heart began pound into my chest. "Saya?" said Kaori waving her hands in front of my face. "Huh?" I said blinking. "Go tell him," she said. "What? No!" I cried. Kaori pulled me toward Hagi. "Hey, Kaori" i cried. Kaori pushed me forward into Hagi's chest. "Saya," he said softly. "um, hey Hagi," I said brushing. Kai who was talking to Riku glanced our way.

He and the others walked into the next room. I watched Kaori walk into the room. "Are you alright?" Hagi asked. I didn't realize that I was still on his chest. I quickly jumped back. "I'm fine," I replied recovering quickly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. My eyes widen. "This was in my family for generations," he said, "I want you to have it." "Hagi, I can't take it," I said, "It's a part of your family. It won't feel right taking it, even if it is my birthday." "Saya," he said touching my cheek.

"You are my family. It doesn't matter if you take it." I brushed. He always had a way to make me feel special. I couldn't help it. He was always there and always kind to me. I took the necklace from him. "Thank you, Hagi," I said. He smiled and placed his fingers under my chin. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said. He leaned in closer. My lips pressed against his. I didn't fight it. It was something that I have waiting for my whole life with him. This was the best birthday a girl could ask for. Now, my life was complete.

**Di.M.H: "You thought that chapter something then see what this chapter has,"**

**Saya: "Oh, what now?"**

**Kai: "What's wrong now Saya?"**

**Saya: "It's this whole story, did you read the summary? I'm the villin and the hero that the same time. That's what's wrong,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, go make out with Hagi, Saya, this story is awesome,"**

**Saya: (whispers) "Too bad you're the only one who thinks that,"**

**Kai: (confused and doesn't say a word)**

**Di.M.H: "What did you say?"**

**Saya: "Nothing," **

**Hagi: (walks in) **

**Di.M.H: "Oh, look the other hero of this story,"**

**Kai: "Why did you make Hagi the hero again?"**

**Di.M.H: "It's mostly a horror and an avdvare," **

**Saya: "It seems like a romance to me."**

**Di.M.H: "says the girl who can't control herself when it comes to Hagi,"**

**Saya: "ONE TIME! ONE TIME THAT HAPPENED!"**

**Kai: "It was more than that sis,"**

**Saya" SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Kai: (shakes in fear) "O-o-okay,"**

**Hagi: "..."**

**Di.M.H: "Well, I'll let you guys get to the chapter while Hagi and I try and keep Saya from attacking Kai. Please revieW. SAYA NO DON'T THAT...!"**

**(Crash!)**

**Kai: "Ow," **

**Saya: "Take that Kai!"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh boy, now he needs a doctor." **

Chapter 2, the dream of the beast

I looked out the window of my bedroom. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai came into the room. "It's raining pretty hard out there," he said. I nodded slowly. Riku came in with a sigh. "Kai-nichan," he said turning to Kai. Kai turned to our little brother. "Yeah," he replied. "Mao-san needs help with Derek," Riku replied. Kai nodded and walked out the room. I noticed that Riku's hair was wet. "Riku," I said, "Did you go outside?" He nodded. "I had to get something for nichan at the store. It started raining when I was halfway home."

Hagi looked at him. Riku stepped out the room. I sighed as he closed the door. Hagi headed for the door. He knew that I was about to get dress. I got out light blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I quickly got dressed and made my way down stairs. Kai and everyone else were in the kitchen. Kai placed a plate in front of Kimmy. Sammy had pancakes in front of her. Riku, Lulu and Hagi were in the corner. I sat down next to Mao. Derek was in his high chair. Kai placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up Saya," he said walking back to the stove. Lulu and the two chevaliers went into the living room.

I began to eat my breakfast. Mao laughed as she watched me. Kai laughed too. "Anything planned for today?" Mao asked Kai. "Oh, the usual," he replied. Then Mao turned to me. "What about you? Otonashi?" she asked. "I don't know," I replied with my fork in the air. I finished pretty quickly. I got up from my seat and headed for the living room. I felt myself falling forward as I missed a step. Something grabbed my upper arm. I looked up to see Hagi standing there holding my arm. "Thanks, Hagi," I said recovering quickly.

He nodded. Riku and Lulu were sitting on the couch. They looked over at me. "Are you okay Saya?" Lulu asked. "Yeah you okay neechan?" Riku asked. I nodded. Hagi let go of my arm. I felt my heart flip in my chest as he held me but it stopped when he let go. I sat down between Riku and Lulu. They turned to the TV. The news was on. It was about a little girl being thrown across the room by her step-father. Hagi leaned against the wall. I looked to the window. The rain had stopped. I got up and stretched. "I'm going out for a bit," I told Kai as he came in. "Okay, sis," he replied quickly.

I headed for the door. Riku got up but was pulled down by Lulu. "Let Hagi go," she told him. Riku nodded and sat back down. Hagi followed me out the room. I placed a hand on the door handle. I turned to Hagi. Something inside me roared. 'Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied quickly, "I'm fine." It happened again. I shook my head. Hagi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked. I nodded. I pushed the door open and stepped out. Hagi closed the door behind him.

We walked for hours on end. I thought my feet were bleeding. "Saya," said Hagi, "Maybe we some stop to rest for a while." There he goes again. If I didn't stop to care of myself; he was right there to. I felt my feet gave way under me. Hagi quickly caught me. I fell into his chest brushing. I was in embarrassed. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to a bench. He set me down onto the bench. He sat down beside me. My body shook all of the sudden. I wasn't cold but it felt like something inside of me was trying to get out.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. The warmth from his body seemed to claim what it was inside of me. "Saya," he said. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I replied. He didn't finish speaking. My body acted on its own. I felt myself lift up toward his face. My lips touched his. I felt his muscles tighten then relaxed. I pulled away after a few minutes. He stroked my hair. I placed my head on his chest. I began to close my eyes. "Rest for a bit,' he whispered in my ear. Soon I was asleep.

_I found myself in total darkness. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. I heard growling from behind me. I turned around. A pair of glowing red eyes was staring back at me. "What?" I cried. The growls echoed in my ears. I held my breath as the eyes moved closer. "Saya, Saya," a voice called from the distance. "Hagi?" I replied. His voice echoed in my ears louder than the growls. Soon a bright light flashed before my eyes. I felt myself being lifted up by the light. The growls faded from my ears._

I opened my eyes to find myself in Hagi's arms. "Hagi," I whispered. He looked down at me. "You were moaning," he said, "Did you have a nightmare?" I didn't know what to make of it. I couldn't see the creature before the light pulled me away. It was like someone inside of me was protecting me from seeing a darker side of me or maybe a demon locked inside of me. I couldn't tell which was it, if I had more info. We came to Omoro around five. Kai and the others were out leaving us alone. The thought of being alone with Hagi made my stomach turn inside out. He opened the door and stepped inside.

He set me down onto the floor. "Thank you Hagi," I said. He nodded. I sat down onto the couch and yawned. I was tired from walking for hours. "Maybe you should sleep," he said sitting beside me. I was too afraid of what was in my dream to sleep but I didn't want him to know that. The last thing I needed was for Hagi to get worried about my well being even though that was how he was. I shook my head and stood up. "I'm going to splash some water on my face," I said. He watched me nodding. I turned and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and began to splash my face. Once I got all the sleep out of my eyes; I looked into the mirror. My refection looked back at me. I smiled but it was too soon. The mirror turned dark and the red growing eyes were staring back at me from my dream. Quickly shutting my eyes afraid to face them but when I opened them again; I was looking at myself in the mirror. No glowing red eyes staring back. My body began to shake. I crossed my arms around my body as I shook.

I slowly brought up my hands and opened my palms. Blood was dipping down my palms. I shut my eyes again. I opened them and my palms weren't covered in blood. "Not again," I groaned. Then I looked into the water in the sink. The water turned red like blood. I found myself in a red room. I shadow was the only thing that was dark. Then I saw a dark shadow standing across the room. I couldn't make it out to see if it was a man or a woman but all I could see was the red glowing eyes staring back at me. The shadow growled at me. _"It's time," _a voice echoed in my ears. I couldn't tell it was coming from.

The shadow walked toward me. Then it stopped and let out a roar. A gust of wind blew through the room. I shielded myself from the wind that the shadow had created. Then I saw shadows of my friends and family standing on either side of the room. One by one a large claw swung at them ripping their heads off their shoulders. I watched as the blood flew into the air. The bodies fell to the floor along with the heads. I gasped putting my hands over my mouth as I watched in horror. "Saya," a voice called to me.

I saw Hagi lying on the floor with blood dripping down his stomach. "HAGI!" I screamed. The shadow appeared behind him and ripped his head off his shoulders. "NOO!" I cried. The shadow turned to me. I froze. Was it going to kill me next? I couldn't' scream for help. The shadow stepped toward me. I felt helpless. The shadow stood in front of me and I still couldn't make it out. Its red eyes glaring into mine, then my own eyes grew red. It felt like my soul was being sucked out. I couldn't fight or anything.

I couldn't breathe. "Saya?" said a voice. My vision was foggy but I could hear his voice. I felt his warm arms lifted the top half of my body to his chest or what I thought. I felt his lips pressed against mine. The feeling of something slipping down my throat. The warm salty taste was one I knew all too well. My vision slowly returned to normal. I could see the ceiling as he pulled away from my lips. He rubbed his thumb on my chin to get the blood that was trailing down my mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I believe so," I said. "You suddenly passed out," he said. I realized that I was lying on the couch. He stood over me concerned. "I'm fine Hagi," I said getting up. He sighed placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. My heart pounded against my chest. If only he knew just how he made me feel. "I'm fine," I repeated but knowing it was no good. Hagi wasn't the one to let something sidle that involved my well being. I love Hagi but sometimes this was annoying. I knew that was just because he cares for me. I'm a big girl. I didn't need anyone looking out for me. Hagi is my chevalier and means he looks out for me weather I want him to or not. I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to let this go.

I sat up and he helped me to my feet. "Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked. I nodded once more. He looked into my eyes. I turned away brushing. I could hear him chuckle softly. "You should rest some more," he said. I shook my head. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine," I said. I sighed. He turned to the door. Kai came into the room. "Did I come in at a bad time?" he asked. "No," I replied. "Saya, just needed some rest," said Hagi. "Okay," said Kai smiling. That was all I wanted Kai to know.

He turned and stepped out the room. Hagi turned to me. "You sure you're alright Saya?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied, "I'm going to the library." He nodded. I turned and headed out the door. He followed me out the door. We got to the library around eight. Lucky for me that the library closes at eleven, I walked through the door. I sat down in a chair with a large pill of books in front of me. I wanted to know if there was anything about the shadow with the glowing red eyes. "Saya?" said Hagi quietly. I looked up.

"Yes Hagi?" I asked. "Why are you looking at myths and legends?" he asked. I couldn't tell him the truth. "I just had an interest in it," I replied quickly. I hoped he brought it. He didn't ask anything else. I opened an old fashion book titled "The Shadows of Darkness". I figured since all I was seeing was a shadow then maybe that book was a good place to start. "Damn," I cursed under my breath. There wasn't anything about the shadow that I saw in my dream. I went through every book that I could found but nothing could help me.

I sighed in disappointment. "Was there something that you were looking for?" Hagi asked. "Not really," I replied. "Saya is something bothering you?" he asked. I sighed. "Saya?" "Well….." I thought about it. I told him about my dream and about the shadow. "Saya," he said. "I know Hagi but I don't get it either. I just…." He grabbed my hand. "Saya," he said, "Could had just told me from the beginning. I'm sure we could have come up with something." He stroked my hair. "Thanks Hagi," I replied.

The night sky filled with the stars. Hagi and I were walking home. I was glad that I told and yet at the same time felt bad for telling him. I trust Hagi with my life but this was one thing that could change everything between us. "Saya," he said. I snapped out my train of the thought. "Hn?" I said looking up at him. "Do you think that Kai and the others should know?" he asked. I shook my head. "I need more information before going to them." "I understand," he replied. I knew that made him happy being the only who I trusted with this.

I was happy that this made him happy. He was my world and making him happy was the one thing I would like for him. I grabbed his hand. He looked down at our hands and smiled. I love it when he smiles like that. We got home before eleven-forty. I walked up to my room. I was surprised that I didn't hear the twins or Derek. Kai wasn't home and Mao was at work. Lulu and Riku must of taking the children out for a while. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Hagi came up with some hot tea. "Thank you," I said taking the tea from him.

I took a sip then looked out the window. "When did life become difficult for us?" I asked with a sigh. "Life is always difficult for everyone," he replied. I grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," I said leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "If that is what you wish," I said. I couldn't stand for some reason. The growling echoing in my ears. "Saya?" his voice was fading. "Saya? Are you alright?" I couldn't answer. My vision was fading. I couldn't move or speak. The feeling sensation in my body was fading. I couldn't feel Hagi's warm arms anymore. I tried to reach up my arms but couldn't.

The night was so peaceful or so did farmer Jones thought. He was cleaning the dinner dishes. His wife fast asleep on the couch recovering from surgery. He sighed as he glanced out the window. The sound of the horses screaming hit his ears. "Damn neighborhood kids," he swore. He placed the towel on the counter. He turned and grabbed his revolve from behind the counter. He headed for the door. "Jefferson," his wife called from the couch. He turned to her. "I heard a noise from the barn. I'm going to check it out," he said then turned to the door.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped out loading his gun. He closed the door behind him. He walked toward the barn. The horses' screams suddenly came to a stop. "Now that's odd," he whispered slowly reaching for the handle. He grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open. He stepped into the barn. He held out the revolver at eye level. He looked around. "What's going on here?" he asked himself. He looked around. There was no soul in sight. "That's a bit odd."

Then he heard movement from the shadows. "Who's there?" he cried turning quickly to the side. There was no one there. "What's going on?" he asked to himself. The sound cracking coming the upper level over his head. "Who's there?" he cried out. The sound of an animal growling. "A wolf?" he said quietly. A loud cracking sound came from behind him. He slowly turned around. A pair of red glowing eyes was glaring at him. "What the?" he backed away slowly. The creature growled. He fired a few rounds from his gun.

The eyes vanished from view. He looked around. "What was that?" his palming were sweating and shaking with fear. A loud scream came from the house. His wife's scream hit his ears. "Anna!" he cried running out the barn and burst through the door. His wife lied on the floor with her organ torn out from her body and laid beside her. A bite mark was on her neck. His eyes widen. "ANNA!" he shouted.

He heard growling behind him. He spun around to see the red eyes glaring at him. 'What?" the red eyes stepped out the shadows revealing the monster. His eyes widen. He backed away while shooting his gun. The bullets pierced through fresh but fell to the floor as the creature's wounds healed. The creature launched at him. The farmer screamed and as the creature bit down on his neck.

Blood shot out from his body and the corpse fell to the floor. Blood flew everywhere. His heart was crushed under the creature's grasp. The creature climbed out through an open window. It stood on its back legs and howled. The wind blew faster than ever. The creature jumped down from the roof. It turned and ran into the forest. The trail of blood led from the barn to the house then to the forest. No one knew what would know what happened in the farm just outside of Okinawa. The bloody massacre of the farm.

**Saya: "WHAT?"**

**Kai: "That was a bit,"**

**Di.M.H: "It's only the beginning guys,"**

**Saya: "Why did you kill off that farmer?"**

**Kai: "It's a part of the story, right?"**

**Di.M.H: "Yep, oh and before I forget, Kai is going to be a coward for this next chapter,"**

**Kai: "WHAT?"**

**Saya: "That's was a bit harash, don't you think?"**

**Di.M.H: "It's my story and I can do whatever I want with it,"**

**Hagi: "You hurt Kai's pride,"**

**Di.M.H: "Or what he thinks is pride,"**

**Saya:(giggles)**

**Kai:(gets mad) "OH WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO DAMAGE TO SOLOMON ALREADY!"**

**Di.M.H: "I well, very soon," (laughs evilly)**

**Saya: (gets a little scared) "You scar me sometimes, you know that,"**

**Di.M.H: "That's my job, Saya, anyway let's get to the chapter and please review, thank ya all."**

Chapter 3, the bloody message

I yawned and stretched out to the sky. Then the wind blew on my skin. Then I realized something. I jumped up from the ground where I have been lying. I found myself in the forest under a large tree. "How did I get here?" I asked myself. The smell of blood hit my snorts. I looked down at my hands. They were stained with blood. "What the?" I was lost my voice. I noticed a trail of blood leading right toward me. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep with Hagi standing right next to my bed.

My clothes were torn up and stained with blood. "What happened last night?" I stepped out from under the tree. The sun was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I felt myself growled under my breath. I walked down a path I found that would take me back to town. I wasn't sure what was happening to me but I was sure it wasn't good. I would have to talk to Julia when I got back to town. Soon I was back in Okinawa. I looked into a window and saw myself. Blood on my arms, around my mouth and my clothes not only torn and stained with blood but was also covered in dirt. I jumped back at the sight.

I didn't know what happened to me but I know it wasn't good. No one seemed to notice me. I walked toward Omoro. It was still closed, which was good for me. I pushed the door open. "Hello?" I called out peering inside. "Saya!" Kai shouted running down the stairs. Hagi was right behind him. Kai froze when he saw me covered in blood. "Saya?" he said nervously, "What happened?" "I don't know," I replied, "I woke up in the forest like this."

Hagi walked toward me. "You passed out last night then disappeared when Kai and the others came home," he said. "I did?' I asked confused. Hagi nodded. "Kai! Where are you?" Mao's voice echoed from the stairs. She came down and saw me. Her eyes widen. "What happened?" she asked. I couldn't answer. My mind was blink. Kai turned to Mao. "We can't let the kids see her like this," he said. Mao nodded and went back up stairs. Riku and Lulu came running down. Mao must have told them.

"NEECHAN!" Riku cried. "What happened Saya?" Lulu asked. "Lulu, Riku," said Kai, "Go keep the kids busy. Hagi take Saya to her room. Mao will be there to help you Saya. I'll get Julia on the phone." Riku and Lulu ran up stairs. Hagi took me to the bathroom. Mao came in to help me. Hagi went to help Riku and Lulu with the children. Mao began cleaning the blood off my face. "And you don't have any memory of what happened last night?" she asked wrapping my cheek of blood. I shook my head slowly.

She managed to get the blood off my face. "You should get into the shower and I'll get you some clean clothes," she said. I nodded. She left the room. I sighed and stepped into the shower. I threw my torn clothes aside. The water fell onto my body. It felt so good. The smelt of blood filled my snorts. "Saya,' said Kai from the other side of certain. "I'm leaving you a change of clothes, 'kay?" I smiled. "Yeah, thanks Kai," I said. I heard him sigh. "Saya," he called, "When you're finished we need to talk." That wasn't good.

"Yeah, okay," I replied, "Thanks again Kai." I heard him leave. The smelt of blood still in my snort. It made my mouth water. I shook my head. No, I couldn't not Kai, not my older brother. For some reason I found myself yarning for blood. I sighed. Something was going on with my body and I couldn't control it. The smell of blood gotten stronger, then an image of a man and woman being murdered before my eyes.

I jerked back into the wall. So much blood, two people and animals being slated by a monster. I began to shake in fear. What was happening to me? I couldn't help myself. I needed blood and fast. My bones twisted and turned. My nails became claws and my fangs grew. I fell out of the tube and ran toward the door. My throat burning from the thrust. I stopped and looked into the mirror. My eyes were glowing red. "Need blood," I hissed to myself. Then my body began to change. My skin pilled away and was replaced by sliver colored skin. Soon I have become the beast from my vision.

Kai was washing dishes. Riku and Lulu took the kids for ice cream. Mao sat at the table. "What did Julia say?" she asked. "She'll be here around noon," Kai replied sadly. Hagi who was sitting on the couch popped up as soon as he sensed danger. Kai and Mao turned to face him. "What is it?" Mao asked. "Hagi?" said Kai. "Saya," said Hagi before running toward the bathroom. "Saya?" said Kai. Mao and Kai ran toward the bathroom worried that something must have happened to Saya. When they got to the door; the sound of heavy breathing was coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Saya?" said Kai reaching for the door handle. Hagi stopped him. "Wait," said the chevalier. Kai looked at him. "Something's wrong," said Hagi. "Saya?" said Mao, "Are you alright in there?" "Stay away," a voice hissed from the other side of the door. "Saya," said Kai, "You're okay?" "Kai," said Saya. Kai froze in his tracks. "Don't," she hissed, "If you do I'll…" You'll what?" Mao asked. Saya began to breathe heavily once more. "Kill you," she replied. Kai didn't care about his sister's warning. He was getting ready to bust the door down. "Hold on Saya," he said, "I'm coming."

Hagi stopped Kai by grabbing his collar of the shirt. "Saya is….." Kai noticed the look in Hagi's eyes. Hagi placed down onto the floor feet first. The chevalier opened the door and stepped in then closed the door behind him. Kai heard the sound of a chiropteran's cry as it began to feed on its victims. He knew that Saya was feeding off of Hagi. Hagi had sensed her thrust for blood and as her chevalier it was his duty to answer that thrust.

"Saya?" said Kai knocking on the door. There was no response. Normally, this was when Kai would try to break down the door to get to his little sister but his legs couldn't move. Mao couldn't move either. Fear filled Kai's body. Why was he so afraid of Saya? Something seemed different now. Kai was ashamed of himself. Saya was his sister and he had no need to fear her. So then why was he? He waited for Hagi to come out and say that everything would be fine but he never came out which Kai made more fearful.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of the bathroom. Hagi was lying on the floor. "Hagi?" I gasped. He sat up and held his neck. "Are you alright?" I asked afraid of what I have done to him. "I'm fine," he replied as if nothing has happened. I had turned into a monster and he was acting like as if nothing has changed. I smelled more on the other side of the door. I knew who was standing there. "NOO!" I shouted pushing away from the door. "Saya?" said Hagi surprised. "Keep them away from me! Hagi," I demanded.

He stood up and regained his balance. "If that is what you wish," he replied knowing why. He handed me the freshly clean clothes. I thanked him and then put them on. Hagi helped me up to my feet. "Shall, I take you to your room?" he asked. I nodded. "Just don't let anyone near me." He scooped me up into his arms. He opened the door. I saw Kai and Mao standing there. Kai sighed with relief. Mao smiled at me. I looked away. Blood was around my mouth more so than usual. Hagi took me to my room. Kai tried to follow but Hagi told him at I needed to rest. Kai just stood there.

I knew that Kai was unhappy with my decision but I couldn't risk killing him. Hagi placed me onto my bed and wrapped the blood off around my mouth. "Thank you, Hagi," I said curling up into a ball. He placed his chin on top of my head and wrapped an arm around me. "You sure you're alright?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "This shadow must have been your chiropteran indicts." "Yeah maybe,' I replied. I grabbed his sleeve.

Julia stepped into Omoro with David and Louis behind her. Kai and Mao walked toward them. 'Where's Saya?" Louis asked carrying Julia's medical bag. "In her room," Mao answered. Julia took her bag from Louis. "Okay, I'll head up there now," she said, "Mao would you like to come with me?" "Is Hagi there with her?" David asked Kai. "Yeah," said Kai. He sighed and turned to David. "Well?" he said, 'You said that you have discovered something?" David nodded and turned to Julia and Louis. They nodded.

"The Red Shield has come across two human corpses," said Julia. Kai turned to face her. "There were animal corpses too," said Louis, "Some were in a barn a farm where the two human corpses were found and more animal corpses in the forest nearby." "So was there a special reason why the Red Shield is looking onto this?" Mao asked. "The bodies were drained of blood," said Okamura stepping into the restaurant. "Chiropteran? Kai asked. Okamura nodded searching for a cigarette.

"So, now?" Mao asked. "We find the chiropteran and put a stop to it," said David. "Don't bother," said a voice from the stairs. Kai turned to see a figure standing on the stairs. Mao and the other turned to the figure. Her face was paler than usual. Her knight stood behind her. Kai's heart felt like it was being pinned down by something. It was hard for him to breathe as he glanced into her eyes. Her eyes were cold as ice.

I stood on the stairs staring at them all. Hagi stood behind me. The look on Kai's face pained my heart. 'Saya?" said Kai. He sounded almost fearful and shocked at the same time. "What ya mean don't bother?" Mao asked a little angrily. "Like I said," I replied coldly. Hagi grabbed my wrist. "Saya," he said, "Calm down, you can't afford to…." I nodded. "There is no need for you all to get involve with this," I said trying to sound calm all though I doubt that was working. My anger would suddenly rise.

"I will handle this myself," I said turning around from them. Knowing full well what that meant. "Saya wait," said Kai. I turned to face my older brother. "You can't just do everything by yourself." Kai was afraid of me. I hated having him so afraid of me. It hurt me knowing for as long as this thing was inside me; he would sense its bloodlust. Hagi could sense it too. "We're a family and I will…." I sighed and cut him off. "Kai," I said, "Thank you for everything but this something I need to do on my own." I turned and walked up the stairs. This time not even Hagi was to assist me. This was me and I have to do what I thought right.

Night sky was clear as a bell. She walked home wondering how this could happen. Emma had just broken up with her boyfriend. He was a jerk for not being understanding when her older sister was in the hospital. Now she was alone. "Damn Jeff," she cured to herself. She made a fist as she walked. The thought of him made her chest burn with hatred. She turned the corner. The sound of screams fell onto her ears. Emma snapped out of her thoughts.

She ran down the sidewalk. The screams gotten louder and louder as she ran toward the source. She had to find out what was going on. She came to a stop. The screams had faded. She looked around. Then felt something wet under her foot. She looked down and saw a red liquid. She gasped in horror. "Blood," she gasped. Then she heard a growl. She turned toward the alleyway. She stepped into the alley. Her eyes widen as she saw dead bodies on the ground. A boy had his brain hanging out his skull.

A man's chest was open and his heart and lungs were hanging out his chest. A little girl had her skull removed from her head. A woman's face was torn up and her lungs were out of her chest. Emma jumped back out of fear. "What happened here?" she gasped. She heard another growl. Whatever it was, it was right behind her. She slowly turned to face a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at her. She backed away.

She tripped on the little girl's torn up body. She landed on her air bag. "S-s-s-stay away," she cried out in fear. "Y-y—you m-m-monster." The creature growled at her. Emma got up to her feet and ran off. She heard growling behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the red eyes right behind her. She picked up speed. The shadowy predator behind her. She had to get away and find help for the four people that this monster had just killed. The shadow leapt up into the air. Emma suddenly stopped and looked up at the powerful predator.

The shadowy predator landed on all fours. It growled as it rose to its feet. Emma backed away. The predator stepped forward. Emma's back hit the wall behind her. The shadowy beast was now in front of her. She began to shake out of fear. The creature growled as it approached its prey. Emma couldn't get away. This monster had her trapped. "Please, let me live," she begged. The creature wasn't the one to show mercy to its prey.

The monster roared before launching itself onto its victim. Its powerful fangs pierced through the fresh and bone. Emma screamed as the powerful predator ripped out her shoulder. Blood dripped down the body as it fell to the ground. The mighty predator roared as it continued to drain the blood from its victim. After a while the beast had finished its meal. The monster stepped out into the moon light. It growled as its eyes fell onto a girl standing there. The girl had seen everything. She grasped as she saw herself standing there.

"What's going on?" Saya gasped in fear. "Is that….me?" the beast growled once more. It let out a powerful roar. Saya shield herself from the wind created by this demonic vision of herself. Then she felt something sharp piercing her shoulder. She looked and saw the demonic Saya's claws in her shoulder. "If I get rid of you," it said, "Then, the body of Saya Otonashi well be all mine." Saya felt her world fading. Everything she had worked for was slowly fading from her. Saya fell to the ground.

Instead of hitting the hard pavement; she fell through the surface of the ocean. She was being pulled down into the dark deeps of the water. The demonic Saya stood on the surface of the water. It looked down at her. "Farewell, my human self," she said, "It's been a pleasure knowing you." Saya reached out for the sun but was being pushed down by the water. How could this happen? What was she missing? Why her demonic self was suddenly awakened? What was her plan? What could she do to stop her? All were questions that she didn't have the answers to. There was one thing she knew and that to protect everyone she loved from this inner monster of hers even that meant ending her own life in the progress.


	4. Chapter 4, two halves to Saya Otonashi

**Saya: "This sounds dark,"**

**Kai: "Yeah it does,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, you guys haven't seen anything yet,"**

**Saya: (rolls eyes) "I bet,"**

**Kai: (laughs) "Well we have a lot to cover,"**

**Di.M.H: "Let's just already, go ahead read on and please review. thank ya all."**

Blood and fresh; the monster within

Chapter 1, awaken once more

Time was the thing one you can lose track of more than anything. What if you're something more than time itself? What if you could live outside of time? What if you were something of a monster? Would you try to live with humans or would you destroy them to survive? These questions can sometimes appear to the weakest and the strongest of monster. Sometimes, the monsters are humans but the monsters that people talk about are vampires, werewolves, mummies and other creatures like that. What if you were one of those creatures? Would you wish to be human or allow the monster to take over you? What would you do?

The darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything but the darkness. I opened my eyes but found more darkness. I heard laughter as I struggled from the darkness. Soon light appeared and I felt myself being lifted from the darkness. "Saya?" said a voice. My eyes were blinded by the light. "Kai?" I called out. My older brother stood up with me in his arms. "It's okay Saya," he said, "I got ya now don't worry." He carried me to his motorcycle. "I've missed you Saya," he said after a while. I smiled.

"I've missed you too Kai," I replied. He placed me onto his motorcycle and then climbed aboard himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He drove down the road. The cool wind hit my face. Then I noticed that it was night time. Kai didn't say anything. "Kai?" I said. "Hn?" he said. "How long have I been asleep?" "Four years," he replied, "Julia find a way prevent the habitation but that was two years ago." That explained it. Kai said nothing more. It was like waking up to the cold. Kai was my only family left and if he wasn't showing me any emotion that showed that he was happy to have me back then my body felt cold.

We came to the clinic. Kai climbed off the bike and lifted me up then carried me inside. Julia stepped out from her office. "Oh, Kai," she said smiling at him softly. "Hey," said Kai. Julia saw me in his arms. "Well, good morning Saya," she said. "Hello, Julia," I replied smiling to her. She led us to a room. Kai placed me onto a bed. Julia placed a IV into my arm. Kai turned and stepped out the room. "Julia," I said. Julia looked up at me. "Is it Saya?" she asked. "What's wrong with Kai?" I asked.

Julia looked to the door. "Well," she said, "Kai's been going through a rough time latterly." "How so?" I asked concerned. "Well, he's…." the opened and Kai stepped in with Louis behind him. "Hey there Saya," said Louis, "Kai told me that you were awake." "Told ya," said Kai who was smiling now. That just made me smile. David came into the room as well. "Hello David," I said. "Saya," said David, "It's good to see you again." I smiled and nodded. Kai rubbed his neck. "Kai?" I said looking to him. Kai looked back at me. "It's nothing," he replied. Julia sighed. "I think you should tell her truth," she said.

"What that my old man is alive and is running from law?" he hissed. "Kai?" I said raising an eyebrow. Louis patted Kai's back. "It's been two months now Kai," he said. "Whatever," said Kai coldly. He turned and existed the room. "Julia?" I said, "What happened?" Julia turned to me. "Two months ago," she said, "Kai met his real father and now it's been hard for him." "Really?" I said surprised. Julia nodded sadly. David sighed. "His father turned his back on Kai and his mother and become a criminal,' said David.

Kai came back into the room with Mao and Okamura. "Hey there," said Okamura. I nodded. "Hey Otonashi," said Mao. "Hello Jahana-san," I replied smiling. Mao walked toward me. Kai stepped aside so Lulu and two four year girls could come in. "SAYA!" Lulu cried out. She onto the bed at my side and hugged me. "Hello Lulu," I said smiling at her. The two twins slowly walked toward me. "Kimmy, Sammy," said Kai smiling to them. "Come say hello to your aunt Saya." I smiled to them. Kimmy was the twin with the blue eyes. Sammy was the twin with the same color eyes as mine. They walked toward me carefully.

"Hello, auntie Saya," said Sammy. "Hi auntie Saya," said Kimmy. "Hello Kimmy, Sammy," I said. They smiled and climbed onto the bed beside Lulu. The door opened again. Joel came into the room in his wheelchair. A young boy with brown hair was pushing him into the room. "Hey Saya-neechan," he said. My eyes gotten widen. "RIKU!" I shouted. Riku nodded smiling. Kai laughed and patted Riku's head. "Julia found a way to bring Riku to life by using your blood," he explained. I was so happy to see my little brother again. The twins ran to him. 'Daddy, daddy," they cried holding up their arms for him.

Riku laughed and picked them up. "They can tell who their father is," I said smiling. Kai nodded smiling. "Yep, it was the twins we've decided to bring him back," said Joel smiling, "Anyway it's good to see you." I smiled at him and nodded. A shadow appeared through the doorway. Everyone turned to the door. Kai and Riku stepped forward smiling. "It's about time man," said Kai. "Yeah what took you?" Riku asked. The shadow said nothing. My eyes widener and jaw dropped to the floor. I stood up forgetting about the IV attract to me. "Hagi?" I gasped. Mao smiled at me and then pushed me toward him.

Everyone stepped aside even my brothers. I stood in front of my knight. Hagi looked down at me. "Saya," he said touching my cheek. I smiled and then hugged him. The warmth from his body told me that I wasn't dreaming. Kai and Riku laughed as they walked toward us. "Looks like the family is back together," said Kai smiling. I smiled at them. Hagi put his arms around me. Kai turned to Julia. She nodded and removed the needle from my arm. The IV had been empty. We walked toward the family van.

Lulu and Riku helped the twins into the back. Mao climbed into the driver seat. "Mao and I have been married for two years," Kai explained. I just smiled. Kai climbed onto his motorcycle. "You going out again," he asked turning to Hagi. I looked up at Hagi. He nodded. "How long?" Kai asked. "Only for few a days," he replied. "Okay, just don't get carried away," said Kai. Hagi nodded and disappeared into the wind. I shielded myself from the wind. When I moved my hands from my face; Hagi was gone.

"He's always doing that," said Kai, I turned to face him. "Hagi has some work that keeps him busy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know just how you been wanting to spend some time with him," he sighed. "But duty calls I guess." "What does he do?" I asked. Kai sighed. "Don't know," he replied, "He never said what it was." I looked down disappointed. "Come on," said Kai, 'Let's go home." I nodded. I climbed onto his motorcycle and we were off. "Hey," said Kai after a while. "Yeah?" I replied. "I've got a surprise for ya at home."

I walked through the door to Omoro. Mao appeared into the restaurant with a child in her arms. My eyes widen as I saw the child. "Isn't he cute?" Mao asked. I nodded smiling. I love babies and this baby was so cute. "That's my son, Derek," said Kai smiling. "He's so cute," I said as Mao handed him to me. "Hello Derek," I said smiling at him. Riku came into the room smiling. "I've talked to David," he said. "And?" Kai asked. "It's a go," Riku replied giving Kai a thumb-ups. Kai smiled.

Mao smiled too. "So when should we get everything ready?" Lulu asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?' I asked. "It's nothing Saya," said Kai. Derek cooed in my arms. My nieces titled their heads. Mao took Derek from my arms. "It's time for bed," she called to the twins. "Do we have to?" they groaned. "Yeah you do," Riku and Kai replied at once. Riku picked them up into his arms and carried them up to their room. Mao walked up the stairs. Lulu went to help Riku with the twins.

"Riku and Lulu are dating," said Kai standing right next to me. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. Kai nodded smiling. "Yeah, they've been dating for three years." I smiled. "It's nice that Riku has someone that loves him and will help with the twins," I said. Kai nodded. "There's someone out there for everyone," he said, "I have Mao and Riku has Lulu and you have…." "Hagi," I said. He looked at me then smiled. "Yeah," he said, "You have Hagi." I nodded. "Well," he said, "I'm gonna turn in for the night.""Yeah me too," I said. He walked up the stairs. I followed him up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room. I saw a pink rose lying on my pillow. I smiled and picked it up. "Hagi," I said smiling at the rose. I noticed the blue ribbon tied on the stem. I smiled and removed it from the stem. I wrapped it around my wrist. I placed the rose onto the nightstand near my bed. I climbed into bed. I began to close my eyes when a gust of wind blew into my room. I sat up and saw another rose on my nightstand. It the same color as the first. "Hagi?" I called but no answer. I lay down onto the bed. I began to close my eyes once again when a voice whispered in my ear. "I love you, Saya."

I turned to see a shadow standing over me. "Wha" he covered my mouth. "I just had to see you," he said. I pushed his hand away from my mouth. "Solomon what the hell?" I cried out. "Forgive me Saya,' he said, "But I just had to see you." "Get out!" I shouted. "But Saya," he said. "I said get out!" I shouted again. Then another shadow came through my window and slashed into Solomon. "Riku?" I said as I saw Riku pinning Solomon up against the wall. 'How many times do Hagi and I have to tell you stay away from this family," he said. "My," said a voice, "You have learning from Hagi little Riku."

Another man appeared into the room. "Nathan," I cried out. "That's me," said Nathan. Riku threw Solomon at Nathan. "And how many times has Hagi and I told you to keep an eye on him!" Riku shouted at Nathan. "He could have rapped Saya-neechan." 'I would never do…." "Shut bastard," Riku shouted at him. "You're lucky that I'm not fully master my combatant skills yet or otherwise I'll…." Lulu came into the room. "Riku what's going?" she asked. Riku turned to her. "Solomon tried to take advance of Saya-neechan."

"What again?" said Lulu. "Again?" I asked turning to her. "He tried when you were asleep but Hagi and Riku turned him into a pen pillow," she replied. "Saya,' said Solomon as he appeared in front of me. "I was only trying to see you when they came and got the wrong idea." "Yeah, that explains why you were on top of her," said Riku pushing Solomon away. Nathan shook his head. "Sorry about this Saya," he said, "I guess when Solomon heard that you're awake he went berserk." I turned to Nathan who grabbed Solomon's arm. "She's not interest," he said to his brother. Before Solomon could reply Riku stepped in front of me.

"Back off," he barked. "I'll keep an eye on him next time," said Nathan. Riku growled at them. Nathan sighed and took off with Solomon in hand. "Are you alright neechan?" Riku asked. "What was with that?" I asked him. Lulu giggled. "You did great Riku," she said, "Your training with Hagi paid off." "Training?" I said. "Yeah," said Riku, "Hagi has been training me how to be a chevalier. When he's not busy; which is half the time." "Solomon has been popping up every now and then. Hagi has been kicking his butt to the curve."

"You really are Kai's little brother," said Lulu. Riku just laughed. I giggled. "Anyway, Hagi should be back next week," said Riku, "You should get some sleep." "Night, Saya," said Lulu as she headed out the door. Riku was about to follow her out when I called out to him. "Riku," I called. He turned to face me. "Thank you, for protecting me. You really have come a long way." He smiled. "Well," he said, "Hagi always said that it doesn't matter if he thinks that I've reached chevalier level it all matters on how you think about my skills." I smiled at my little brother. "Well," I said, "I'm very prove to call you my chevalier." Riku smiled again and then hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

After we pulled away; Riku went down the stairs. I yawned and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and finally felt myself diff off to sleep. The thoughts being home filled my head. I never wanted to be anywhere else. My heart was full with the love that I have been missing. Now all that I needed was the love of the man that I love. How could I ever love him if he wasn't here by my side? The idea came into my head. I would try and make Hagi stay with me no matter what. Was he not being with because he thought I didn't love him? I've decided the next time I see Hagi; that I would show him how much I love him. Soon, I was fully asleep. No longer in the darkness but not into the light.

Hagi landed onto the roof of Omoro. He heard Riku and Lulu talking from below. "So what now?" Lulu asked. "I don't know,' said Riku, "Saya's birthday is tomorrow and Kai is counting on us to get everything ready." "Okay, Okay, let me think." Hagi looked into Saya's bedroom window. She was fast asleep. He held in his right hand a small box that he had brought for her. "Just let me talk to Kai, okay?" said Riku. "Okay," Lulu replied. They kissed. Hag smiled at them. He knew just how young love was. He had been in love, well he still was in love with Saya. She was his light of the world.

They pulled away after a few minutes. Hagi looked into Saya's window once more. The love of his life; how could he show her his undying love and devotion. If only she knew more of his feelings she knew that he loves her but she didn't know how so. "Hey Hagi," said Riku as he appeared at his side. Hagi wasn't surprise by the young chevalier sudden appearance. "Solomon, came by again," said Riku, "He tried to get Saya-neechan to fall for 'im." Hagi nodded. Riku knew that his teacher was enraged.

Hagi has taught Riku many things. And if there was one thing Riku had learned was how his teacher and brother was how he showed emotions. Hagi's face was hard to read but his eyes had the answers. Saya meant the world to Hagi and Riku knew that. He looked at his older sister through the window. "So," said Riku, "When are you going to…." He stopped when looked into Hagi's eyes telling him to drop it. "Never mind," he said. "I'm envious of you," said Hagi. Riku was shock by this sudden reply.

"Huh?" he said, "What are you talking about Hagi?" "You have done what I have been afraid doing," Hagi continued, "You were not afraid of telling Lulu how you felt about her. I never told Saya how I felt without Kai's help." "Hagi," said Riku, "I only told Lulu how I felt was because I wanted to like you." Hagi looked the young chevalier. "All my life I wanted to be like someone else. I was pretty weak. I don't want to get into fights like Kai-nichan did. I did want to be like him though but then you came into our lives. For some reason I thought I could be like you." "Why?" Hagi asked. "I saw how you protected Saya-neechan from chiropterans and I thought that was cool."

"When I become a chevalier I thought I could be like you but I realized that you need special training. When Kai-nichan told me that you told Saya-neechan how you felt I thought I could tell Lulu how I felt." Hagi chuckled. "Childish behavior," said Hagi, "It's always amusing." Riku just smiled. "Well, can't blame a guy from trying," said Riku. He just laughed. Hagi chuckled. "When are you taking me camping again?" Riku asked. "Soon, I promise," said Hagi, "The twins, Lulu and the others can come too." Riku smiled. Hagi looked into the window. Saya had turned in her sleep. "Well," said Riku standing up. "We should get inside. The sun is about to rise. I know for a fact that Saya-neechan will be glad to see you." They stepped into Omoro to await the day ahead.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up from my bed. I checked the clock. It was a quarter pass ten. I got up and walked to my closet. I managed to get dress. I had decided to wear by old school uniform (no idea why though). I made my way down the stairs. "SURPRISE!" voices shouted making me jump almost out of my skin. Kai laughed as he walked toward me. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said holding out his arms to give me a hug. My eyes widen. "What?" I said blinking wildly. "What?" said Kai laughing.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" he asked still laughing, "When did you…." I couldn't speak. Hagi walked forward with one of his famous small smiles. "He's been planning this for months since we tried that experiment on you," Kai explained. I smiled and hugged Hagi. "Thank you, Hagi," I said smiling. "Anything for you, Saya," said Hagi. Riku smiled as he stepped forward at Hagi's side. "We've been waiting for this day to come," he said smiling. I smiled at my little brother. Mao stepped toward Hagi and I. "Now that Saya's here. Let the party begin," she cheered. All my friends were there.

David, Julia, Louis, Okamura, Joel, Mao, Lulu, Kimmy, Sammy, Riku, Derek, Steven (David and Julia's son) and last but not least the man who won my heart Hagi; all were here for my birthday. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I looked up at my older brother. Kai just smiled. The party was a lot of fun. Everyone had been so nice to me even though all of I have done to them. I was talking to Mao and Lulu. "Saya," Kai called me over. I got up and walked over to him. I noticed a girl with brown hair standing beside him.

I recognized her. My jaw dropped to the floor. "Kaori," I cried. "Saya," Kaori cried. I hugged my old friend. "I've missed you," she said. "I've missed you too," I replied. "When Kai-kun told that you were back. I came over as soon as I could." I smiled at my old friend. Kai walked over to his wife and Lulu. Kaori and I talked for a while. "So," said Kaori, "Kai told me about you and that cellist. Is it true?" "Is what true?" I asked taking a sip of water. "That you and him are a couple," said Kaori suddenly. I spat out water from my mouth.

"Whoa?" I said, "What are you talking about?" "But, I've seen the way you look at him,' said Kaori, "Everyone knows that you like him." I sighed. "Like isn't the word I would use," I said. Her eyes widen. "Oh, my god, Saya," she said, "Do you love him?" "Yes," I replied sheeply, "He told me how he felt and I started to realize that I love him back. It's just I haven't told him that." "Why not?" "I don't know if he feels the same way anymore. What if he doesn't and then I just get my heartbroken." The thought of Hagi not being in love with me; scared mer more than fighting chiropteran.

"Oh, I get it," said Kaori, "You're afraid of getting your heartbroken." I nodded sadly. I noticed Hagi leaning against the wall a few feet away. My heart began pound into my chest. "Saya?" said Kaori waving her hands in front of my face. "Huh?" I said blinking. "Go tell him," she said. "What? No!" I cried. Kaori pulled me toward Hagi. "Hey, Kaori" i cried. Kaori pushed me forward into Hagi's chest. "Saya," he said softly. "um, hey Hagi," I said brushing. Kai who was talking to Riku glanced our way.

He and the others walked into the next room. I watched Kaori walk into the room. "Are you alright?" Hagi asked. I didn't realize that I was still on his chest. I quickly jumped back. "I'm fine," I replied recovering quickly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. My eyes widen. "This was in my family for generations," he said, "I want you to have it." "Hagi, I can't take it," I said, "It's a part of your family. It won't feel right taking it, even if it is my birthday." "Saya," he said touching my cheek.

"You are my family. It doesn't matter if you take it." I brushed. He always had a way to make me feel special. I couldn't help it. He was always there and always kind to me. I took the necklace from him. "Thank you, Hagi," I said. He smiled and placed his fingers under my chin. "Happy birthday, Saya," he said. He leaned in closer. My lips pressed against his. I didn't fight it. It was something that I have waiting for my whole life with him. This was the best birthday a girl could ask for. Now, my life was complete.

**Di.M.H: "You thought that chapter something then see what this chapter has,"**

**Saya: "Oh, what now?"**

**Kai: "What's wrong now Saya?"**

**Saya: "It's this whole story, did you read the summary? I'm the villin and the hero that the same time. That's what's wrong,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, go make out with Hagi, Saya, this story is awesome,"**

**Saya: (whispers) "Too bad you're the only one who thinks that,"**

**Kai: (confused and doesn't say a word)**

**Di.M.H: "What did you say?"**

**Saya: "Nothing," **

**Hagi: (walks in) **

**Di.M.H: "Oh, look the other hero of this story,"**

**Kai: "Why did you make Hagi the hero again?"**

**Di.M.H: "It's mostly a horror and an avdvare," **

**Saya: "It seems like a romance to me."**

**Di.M.H: "says the girl who can't control herself when it comes to Hagi,"**

**Saya: "ONE TIME! ONE TIME THAT HAPPENED!"**

**Kai: "It was more than that sis,"**

**Saya" SHUT UP KAI!"**

**Kai: (shakes in fear) "O-o-okay,"**

**Hagi: "..."**

**Di.M.H: "Well, I'll let you guys get to the chapter while Hagi and I try and keep Saya from attacking Kai. Please revieW. SAYA NO DON'T THAT...!"**

**(Crash!)**

**Kai: "Ow," **

**Saya: "Take that Kai!"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh boy, now he needs a doctor." **

Chapter 2, the dream of the beast

I looked out the window of my bedroom. Hagi leaned against the wall. Kai came into the room. "It's raining pretty hard out there," he said. I nodded slowly. Riku came in with a sigh. "Kai-nichan," he said turning to Kai. Kai turned to our little brother. "Yeah," he replied. "Mao-san needs help with Derek," Riku replied. Kai nodded and walked out the room. I noticed that Riku's hair was wet. "Riku," I said, "Did you go outside?" He nodded. "I had to get something for nichan at the store. It started raining when I was halfway home."

Hagi looked at him. Riku stepped out the room. I sighed as he closed the door. Hagi headed for the door. He knew that I was about to get dress. I got out light blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I quickly got dressed and made my way down stairs. Kai and everyone else were in the kitchen. Kai placed a plate in front of Kimmy. Sammy had pancakes in front of her. Riku, Lulu and Hagi were in the corner. I sat down next to Mao. Derek was in his high chair. Kai placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up Saya," he said walking back to the stove. Lulu and the two chevaliers went into the living room.

I began to eat my breakfast. Mao laughed as she watched me. Kai laughed too. "Anything planned for today?" Mao asked Kai. "Oh, the usual," he replied. Then Mao turned to me. "What about you? Otonashi?" she asked. "I don't know," I replied with my fork in the air. I finished pretty quickly. I got up from my seat and headed for the living room. I felt myself falling forward as I missed a step. Something grabbed my upper arm. I looked up to see Hagi standing there holding my arm. "Thanks, Hagi," I said recovering quickly.

He nodded. Riku and Lulu were sitting on the couch. They looked over at me. "Are you okay Saya?" Lulu asked. "Yeah you okay neechan?" Riku asked. I nodded. Hagi let go of my arm. I felt my heart flip in my chest as he held me but it stopped when he let go. I sat down between Riku and Lulu. They turned to the TV. The news was on. It was about a little girl being thrown across the room by her step-father. Hagi leaned against the wall. I looked to the window. The rain had stopped. I got up and stretched. "I'm going out for a bit," I told Kai as he came in. "Okay, sis," he replied quickly.

I headed for the door. Riku got up but was pulled down by Lulu. "Let Hagi go," she told him. Riku nodded and sat back down. Hagi followed me out the room. I placed a hand on the door handle. I turned to Hagi. Something inside me roared. 'Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied quickly, "I'm fine." It happened again. I shook my head. Hagi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked. I nodded. I pushed the door open and stepped out. Hagi closed the door behind him.

We walked for hours on end. I thought my feet were bleeding. "Saya," said Hagi, "Maybe we some stop to rest for a while." There he goes again. If I didn't stop to care of myself; he was right there to. I felt my feet gave way under me. Hagi quickly caught me. I fell into his chest brushing. I was in embarrassed. He picked me up into his arms and carried me to a bench. He set me down onto the bench. He sat down beside me. My body shook all of the sudden. I wasn't cold but it felt like something inside of me was trying to get out.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. The warmth from his body seemed to claim what it was inside of me. "Saya," he said. I looked up at him. "Yes?" I replied. He didn't finish speaking. My body acted on its own. I felt myself lift up toward his face. My lips touched his. I felt his muscles tighten then relaxed. I pulled away after a few minutes. He stroked my hair. I placed my head on his chest. I began to close my eyes. "Rest for a bit,' he whispered in my ear. Soon I was asleep.

_I found myself in total darkness. "Where am I?" I asked looking around. I heard growling from behind me. I turned around. A pair of glowing red eyes was staring back at me. "What?" I cried. The growls echoed in my ears. I held my breath as the eyes moved closer. "Saya, Saya," a voice called from the distance. "Hagi?" I replied. His voice echoed in my ears louder than the growls. Soon a bright light flashed before my eyes. I felt myself being lifted up by the light. The growls faded from my ears._

I opened my eyes to find myself in Hagi's arms. "Hagi," I whispered. He looked down at me. "You were moaning," he said, "Did you have a nightmare?" I didn't know what to make of it. I couldn't see the creature before the light pulled me away. It was like someone inside of me was protecting me from seeing a darker side of me or maybe a demon locked inside of me. I couldn't tell which was it, if I had more info. We came to Omoro around five. Kai and the others were out leaving us alone. The thought of being alone with Hagi made my stomach turn inside out. He opened the door and stepped inside.

He set me down onto the floor. "Thank you Hagi," I said. He nodded. I sat down onto the couch and yawned. I was tired from walking for hours. "Maybe you should sleep," he said sitting beside me. I was too afraid of what was in my dream to sleep but I didn't want him to know that. The last thing I needed was for Hagi to get worried about my well being even though that was how he was. I shook my head and stood up. "I'm going to splash some water on my face," I said. He watched me nodding. I turned and walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and began to splash my face. Once I got all the sleep out of my eyes; I looked into the mirror. My refection looked back at me. I smiled but it was too soon. The mirror turned dark and the red growing eyes were staring back at me from my dream. Quickly shutting my eyes afraid to face them but when I opened them again; I was looking at myself in the mirror. No glowing red eyes staring back. My body began to shake. I crossed my arms around my body as I shook.

I slowly brought up my hands and opened my palms. Blood was dipping down my palms. I shut my eyes again. I opened them and my palms weren't covered in blood. "Not again," I groaned. Then I looked into the water in the sink. The water turned red like blood. I found myself in a red room. I shadow was the only thing that was dark. Then I saw a dark shadow standing across the room. I couldn't make it out to see if it was a man or a woman but all I could see was the red glowing eyes staring back at me. The shadow growled at me. _"It's time," _a voice echoed in my ears. I couldn't tell it was coming from.

The shadow walked toward me. Then it stopped and let out a roar. A gust of wind blew through the room. I shielded myself from the wind that the shadow had created. Then I saw shadows of my friends and family standing on either side of the room. One by one a large claw swung at them ripping their heads off their shoulders. I watched as the blood flew into the air. The bodies fell to the floor along with the heads. I gasped putting my hands over my mouth as I watched in horror. "Saya," a voice called to me.

I saw Hagi lying on the floor with blood dripping down his stomach. "HAGI!" I screamed. The shadow appeared behind him and ripped his head off his shoulders. "NOO!" I cried. The shadow turned to me. I froze. Was it going to kill me next? I couldn't' scream for help. The shadow stepped toward me. I felt helpless. The shadow stood in front of me and I still couldn't make it out. Its red eyes glaring into mine, then my own eyes grew red. It felt like my soul was being sucked out. I couldn't fight or anything.

I couldn't breathe. "Saya?" said a voice. My vision was foggy but I could hear his voice. I felt his warm arms lifted the top half of my body to his chest or what I thought. I felt his lips pressed against mine. The feeling of something slipping down my throat. The warm salty taste was one I knew all too well. My vision slowly returned to normal. I could see the ceiling as he pulled away from my lips. He rubbed his thumb on my chin to get the blood that was trailing down my mouth. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"I believe so," I said. "You suddenly passed out," he said. I realized that I was lying on the couch. He stood over me concerned. "I'm fine Hagi," I said getting up. He sighed placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. My heart pounded against my chest. If only he knew just how he made me feel. "I'm fine," I repeated but knowing it was no good. Hagi wasn't the one to let something sidle that involved my well being. I love Hagi but sometimes this was annoying. I knew that was just because he cares for me. I'm a big girl. I didn't need anyone looking out for me. Hagi is my chevalier and means he looks out for me weather I want him to or not. I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to let this go.

I sat up and he helped me to my feet. "Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked. I nodded once more. He looked into my eyes. I turned away brushing. I could hear him chuckle softly. "You should rest some more," he said. I shook my head. He kissed my forehead. "I'll be fine," I said. I sighed. He turned to the door. Kai came into the room. "Did I come in at a bad time?" he asked. "No," I replied. "Saya, just needed some rest," said Hagi. "Okay," said Kai smiling. That was all I wanted Kai to know.

He turned and stepped out the room. Hagi turned to me. "You sure you're alright Saya?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied, "I'm going to the library." He nodded. I turned and headed out the door. He followed me out the door. We got to the library around eight. Lucky for me that the library closes at eleven, I walked through the door. I sat down in a chair with a large pill of books in front of me. I wanted to know if there was anything about the shadow with the glowing red eyes. "Saya?" said Hagi quietly. I looked up.

"Yes Hagi?" I asked. "Why are you looking at myths and legends?" he asked. I couldn't tell him the truth. "I just had an interest in it," I replied quickly. I hoped he brought it. He didn't ask anything else. I opened an old fashion book titled "The Shadows of Darkness". I figured since all I was seeing was a shadow then maybe that book was a good place to start. "Damn," I cursed under my breath. There wasn't anything about the shadow that I saw in my dream. I went through every book that I could found but nothing could help me.

I sighed in disappointment. "Was there something that you were looking for?" Hagi asked. "Not really," I replied. "Saya is something bothering you?" he asked. I sighed. "Saya?" "Well….." I thought about it. I told him about my dream and about the shadow. "Saya," he said. "I know Hagi but I don't get it either. I just…." He grabbed my hand. "Saya," he said, "Could had just told me from the beginning. I'm sure we could have come up with something." He stroked my hair. "Thanks Hagi," I replied.

The night sky filled with the stars. Hagi and I were walking home. I was glad that I told and yet at the same time felt bad for telling him. I trust Hagi with my life but this was one thing that could change everything between us. "Saya," he said. I snapped out my train of the thought. "Hn?" I said looking up at him. "Do you think that Kai and the others should know?" he asked. I shook my head. "I need more information before going to them." "I understand," he replied. I knew that made him happy being the only who I trusted with this.

I was happy that this made him happy. He was my world and making him happy was the one thing I would like for him. I grabbed his hand. He looked down at our hands and smiled. I love it when he smiles like that. We got home before eleven-forty. I walked up to my room. I was surprised that I didn't hear the twins or Derek. Kai wasn't home and Mao was at work. Lulu and Riku must of taking the children out for a while. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Hagi came up with some hot tea. "Thank you," I said taking the tea from him.

I took a sip then looked out the window. "When did life become difficult for us?" I asked with a sigh. "Life is always difficult for everyone," he replied. I grabbed his sleeve. "Hagi," I said leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "If that is what you wish," I said. I couldn't stand for some reason. The growling echoing in my ears. "Saya?" his voice was fading. "Saya? Are you alright?" I couldn't answer. My vision was fading. I couldn't move or speak. The feeling sensation in my body was fading. I couldn't feel Hagi's warm arms anymore. I tried to reach up my arms but couldn't.

The night was so peaceful or so did farmer Jones thought. He was cleaning the dinner dishes. His wife fast asleep on the couch recovering from surgery. He sighed as he glanced out the window. The sound of the horses screaming hit his ears. "Damn neighborhood kids," he swore. He placed the towel on the counter. He turned and grabbed his revolve from behind the counter. He headed for the door. "Jefferson," his wife called from the couch. He turned to her. "I heard a noise from the barn. I'm going to check it out," he said then turned to the door.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped out loading his gun. He closed the door behind him. He walked toward the barn. The horses' screams suddenly came to a stop. "Now that's odd," he whispered slowly reaching for the handle. He grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open. He stepped into the barn. He held out the revolver at eye level. He looked around. "What's going on here?" he asked himself. He looked around. There was no soul in sight. "That's a bit odd."

Then he heard movement from the shadows. "Who's there?" he cried turning quickly to the side. There was no one there. "What's going on?" he asked to himself. The sound cracking coming the upper level over his head. "Who's there?" he cried out. The sound of an animal growling. "A wolf?" he said quietly. A loud cracking sound came from behind him. He slowly turned around. A pair of red glowing eyes was glaring at him. "What the?" he backed away slowly. The creature growled. He fired a few rounds from his gun.

The eyes vanished from view. He looked around. "What was that?" his palming were sweating and shaking with fear. A loud scream came from the house. His wife's scream hit his ears. "Anna!" he cried running out the barn and burst through the door. His wife lied on the floor with her organ torn out from her body and laid beside her. A bite mark was on her neck. His eyes widen. "ANNA!" he shouted.

He heard growling behind him. He spun around to see the red eyes glaring at him. 'What?" the red eyes stepped out the shadows revealing the monster. His eyes widen. He backed away while shooting his gun. The bullets pierced through fresh but fell to the floor as the creature's wounds healed. The creature launched at him. The farmer screamed and as the creature bit down on his neck.

Blood shot out from his body and the corpse fell to the floor. Blood flew everywhere. His heart was crushed under the creature's grasp. The creature climbed out through an open window. It stood on its back legs and howled. The wind blew faster than ever. The creature jumped down from the roof. It turned and ran into the forest. The trail of blood led from the barn to the house then to the forest. No one knew what would know what happened in the farm just outside of Okinawa. The bloody massacre of the farm.

**Saya: "WHAT?"**

**Kai: "That was a bit,"**

**Di.M.H: "It's only the beginning guys,"**

**Saya: "Why did you kill off that farmer?"**

**Kai: "It's a part of the story, right?"**

**Di.M.H: "Yep, oh and before I forget, Kai is going to be a coward for this next chapter,"**

**Kai: "WHAT?"**

**Saya: "That's was a bit harash, don't you think?"**

**Di.M.H: "It's my story and I can do whatever I want with it,"**

**Hagi: "You hurt Kai's pride,"**

**Di.M.H: "Or what he thinks is pride,"**

**Saya:(giggles)**

**Kai:(gets mad) "OH WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO DAMAGE TO SOLOMON ALREADY!"**

**Di.M.H: "I well, very soon," (laughs evilly)**

**Saya: (gets a little scared) "You scar me sometimes, you know that,"**

**Di.M.H: "That's my job, Saya, anyway let's get to the chapter and please review, thank ya all."**

Chapter 3, the bloody message

I yawned and stretched out to the sky. Then the wind blew on my skin. Then I realized something. I jumped up from the ground where I have been lying. I found myself in the forest under a large tree. "How did I get here?" I asked myself. The smell of blood hit my snorts. I looked down at my hands. They were stained with blood. "What the?" I was lost my voice. I noticed a trail of blood leading right toward me. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep with Hagi standing right next to my bed.

My clothes were torn up and stained with blood. "What happened last night?" I stepped out from under the tree. The sun was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I felt myself growled under my breath. I walked down a path I found that would take me back to town. I wasn't sure what was happening to me but I was sure it wasn't good. I would have to talk to Julia when I got back to town. Soon I was back in Okinawa. I looked into a window and saw myself. Blood on my arms, around my mouth and my clothes not only torn and stained with blood but was also covered in dirt. I jumped back at the sight.

I didn't know what happened to me but I know it wasn't good. No one seemed to notice me. I walked toward Omoro. It was still closed, which was good for me. I pushed the door open. "Hello?" I called out peering inside. "Saya!" Kai shouted running down the stairs. Hagi was right behind him. Kai froze when he saw me covered in blood. "Saya?" he said nervously, "What happened?" "I don't know," I replied, "I woke up in the forest like this."

Hagi walked toward me. "You passed out last night then disappeared when Kai and the others came home," he said. "I did?' I asked confused. Hagi nodded. "Kai! Where are you?" Mao's voice echoed from the stairs. She came down and saw me. Her eyes widen. "What happened?" she asked. I couldn't answer. My mind was blink. Kai turned to Mao. "We can't let the kids see her like this," he said. Mao nodded and went back up stairs. Riku and Lulu came running down. Mao must have told them.

"NEECHAN!" Riku cried. "What happened Saya?" Lulu asked. "Lulu, Riku," said Kai, "Go keep the kids busy. Hagi take Saya to her room. Mao will be there to help you Saya. I'll get Julia on the phone." Riku and Lulu ran up stairs. Hagi took me to the bathroom. Mao came in to help me. Hagi went to help Riku and Lulu with the children. Mao began cleaning the blood off my face. "And you don't have any memory of what happened last night?" she asked wrapping my cheek of blood. I shook my head slowly.

She managed to get the blood off my face. "You should get into the shower and I'll get you some clean clothes," she said. I nodded. She left the room. I sighed and stepped into the shower. I threw my torn clothes aside. The water fell onto my body. It felt so good. The smelt of blood filled my snorts. "Saya,' said Kai from the other side of certain. "I'm leaving you a change of clothes, 'kay?" I smiled. "Yeah, thanks Kai," I said. I heard him sigh. "Saya," he called, "When you're finished we need to talk." That wasn't good.

"Yeah, okay," I replied, "Thanks again Kai." I heard him leave. The smelt of blood still in my snort. It made my mouth water. I shook my head. No, I couldn't not Kai, not my older brother. For some reason I found myself yarning for blood. I sighed. Something was going on with my body and I couldn't control it. The smell of blood gotten stronger, then an image of a man and woman being murdered before my eyes.

I jerked back into the wall. So much blood, two people and animals being slated by a monster. I began to shake in fear. What was happening to me? I couldn't help myself. I needed blood and fast. My bones twisted and turned. My nails became claws and my fangs grew. I fell out of the tube and ran toward the door. My throat burning from the thrust. I stopped and looked into the mirror. My eyes were glowing red. "Need blood," I hissed to myself. Then my body began to change. My skin pilled away and was replaced by sliver colored skin. Soon I have become the beast from my vision.

Kai was washing dishes. Riku and Lulu took the kids for ice cream. Mao sat at the table. "What did Julia say?" she asked. "She'll be here around noon," Kai replied sadly. Hagi who was sitting on the couch popped up as soon as he sensed danger. Kai and Mao turned to face him. "What is it?" Mao asked. "Hagi?" said Kai. "Saya," said Hagi before running toward the bathroom. "Saya?" said Kai. Mao and Kai ran toward the bathroom worried that something must have happened to Saya. When they got to the door; the sound of heavy breathing was coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Saya?" said Kai reaching for the door handle. Hagi stopped him. "Wait," said the chevalier. Kai looked at him. "Something's wrong," said Hagi. "Saya?" said Mao, "Are you alright in there?" "Stay away," a voice hissed from the other side of the door. "Saya," said Kai, "You're okay?" "Kai," said Saya. Kai froze in his tracks. "Don't," she hissed, "If you do I'll…" You'll what?" Mao asked. Saya began to breathe heavily once more. "Kill you," she replied. Kai didn't care about his sister's warning. He was getting ready to bust the door down. "Hold on Saya," he said, "I'm coming."

Hagi stopped Kai by grabbing his collar of the shirt. "Saya is….." Kai noticed the look in Hagi's eyes. Hagi placed down onto the floor feet first. The chevalier opened the door and stepped in then closed the door behind him. Kai heard the sound of a chiropteran's cry as it began to feed on its victims. He knew that Saya was feeding off of Hagi. Hagi had sensed her thrust for blood and as her chevalier it was his duty to answer that thrust.

"Saya?" said Kai knocking on the door. There was no response. Normally, this was when Kai would try to break down the door to get to his little sister but his legs couldn't move. Mao couldn't move either. Fear filled Kai's body. Why was he so afraid of Saya? Something seemed different now. Kai was ashamed of himself. Saya was his sister and he had no need to fear her. So then why was he? He waited for Hagi to come out and say that everything would be fine but he never came out which Kai made more fearful.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor of the bathroom. Hagi was lying on the floor. "Hagi?" I gasped. He sat up and held his neck. "Are you alright?" I asked afraid of what I have done to him. "I'm fine," he replied as if nothing has happened. I had turned into a monster and he was acting like as if nothing has changed. I smelled more on the other side of the door. I knew who was standing there. "NOO!" I shouted pushing away from the door. "Saya?" said Hagi surprised. "Keep them away from me! Hagi," I demanded.

He stood up and regained his balance. "If that is what you wish," he replied knowing why. He handed me the freshly clean clothes. I thanked him and then put them on. Hagi helped me up to my feet. "Shall, I take you to your room?" he asked. I nodded. "Just don't let anyone near me." He scooped me up into his arms. He opened the door. I saw Kai and Mao standing there. Kai sighed with relief. Mao smiled at me. I looked away. Blood was around my mouth more so than usual. Hagi took me to my room. Kai tried to follow but Hagi told him at I needed to rest. Kai just stood there.

I knew that Kai was unhappy with my decision but I couldn't risk killing him. Hagi placed me onto my bed and wrapped the blood off around my mouth. "Thank you, Hagi," I said curling up into a ball. He placed his chin on top of my head and wrapped an arm around me. "You sure you're alright?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "This shadow must have been your chiropteran indicts." "Yeah maybe,' I replied. I grabbed his sleeve.

Julia stepped into Omoro with David and Louis behind her. Kai and Mao walked toward them. 'Where's Saya?" Louis asked carrying Julia's medical bag. "In her room," Mao answered. Julia took her bag from Louis. "Okay, I'll head up there now," she said, "Mao would you like to come with me?" "Is Hagi there with her?" David asked Kai. "Yeah," said Kai. He sighed and turned to David. "Well?" he said, 'You said that you have discovered something?" David nodded and turned to Julia and Louis. They nodded.

"The Red Shield has come across two human corpses," said Julia. Kai turned to face her. "There were animal corpses too," said Louis, "Some were in a barn a farm where the two human corpses were found and more animal corpses in the forest nearby." "So was there a special reason why the Red Shield is looking onto this?" Mao asked. "The bodies were drained of blood," said Okamura stepping into the restaurant. "Chiropteran? Kai asked. Okamura nodded searching for a cigarette.

"So, now?" Mao asked. "We find the chiropteran and put a stop to it," said David. "Don't bother," said a voice from the stairs. Kai turned to see a figure standing on the stairs. Mao and the other turned to the figure. Her face was paler than usual. Her knight stood behind her. Kai's heart felt like it was being pinned down by something. It was hard for him to breathe as he glanced into her eyes. Her eyes were cold as ice.

I stood on the stairs staring at them all. Hagi stood behind me. The look on Kai's face pained my heart. 'Saya?" said Kai. He sounded almost fearful and shocked at the same time. "What ya mean don't bother?" Mao asked a little angrily. "Like I said," I replied coldly. Hagi grabbed my wrist. "Saya," he said, "Calm down, you can't afford to…." I nodded. "There is no need for you all to get involve with this," I said trying to sound calm all though I doubt that was working. My anger would suddenly rise.

"I will handle this myself," I said turning around from them. Knowing full well what that meant. "Saya wait," said Kai. I turned to face my older brother. "You can't just do everything by yourself." Kai was afraid of me. I hated having him so afraid of me. It hurt me knowing for as long as this thing was inside me; he would sense its bloodlust. Hagi could sense it too. "We're a family and I will…." I sighed and cut him off. "Kai," I said, "Thank you for everything but this something I need to do on my own." I turned and walked up the stairs. This time not even Hagi was to assist me. This was me and I have to do what I thought right.

Night sky was clear as a bell. She walked home wondering how this could happen. Emma had just broken up with her boyfriend. He was a jerk for not being understanding when her older sister was in the hospital. Now she was alone. "Damn Jeff," she cured to herself. She made a fist as she walked. The thought of him made her chest burn with hatred. She turned the corner. The sound of screams fell onto her ears. Emma snapped out of her thoughts.

She ran down the sidewalk. The screams gotten louder and louder as she ran toward the source. She had to find out what was going on. She came to a stop. The screams had faded. She looked around. Then felt something wet under her foot. She looked down and saw a red liquid. She gasped in horror. "Blood," she gasped. Then she heard a growl. She turned toward the alleyway. She stepped into the alley. Her eyes widen as she saw dead bodies on the ground. A boy had his brain hanging out his skull.

A man's chest was open and his heart and lungs were hanging out his chest. A little girl had her skull removed from her head. A woman's face was torn up and her lungs were out of her chest. Emma jumped back out of fear. "What happened here?" she gasped. She heard another growl. Whatever it was, it was right behind her. She slowly turned to face a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at her. She backed away.

She tripped on the little girl's torn up body. She landed on her air bag. "S-s-s-stay away," she cried out in fear. "Y-y—you m-m-monster." The creature growled at her. Emma got up to her feet and ran off. She heard growling behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the red eyes right behind her. She picked up speed. The shadowy predator behind her. She had to get away and find help for the four people that this monster had just killed. The shadow leapt up into the air. Emma suddenly stopped and looked up at the powerful predator.

The shadowy predator landed on all fours. It growled as it rose to its feet. Emma backed away. The predator stepped forward. Emma's back hit the wall behind her. The shadowy beast was now in front of her. She began to shake out of fear. The creature growled as it approached its prey. Emma couldn't get away. This monster had her trapped. "Please, let me live," she begged. The creature wasn't the one to show mercy to its prey.

The monster roared before launching itself onto its victim. Its powerful fangs pierced through the fresh and bone. Emma screamed as the powerful predator ripped out her shoulder. Blood dripped down the body as it fell to the ground. The mighty predator roared as it continued to drain the blood from its victim. After a while the beast had finished its meal. The monster stepped out into the moon light. It growled as its eyes fell onto a girl standing there. The girl had seen everything. She grasped as she saw herself standing there.

"What's going on?" Saya gasped in fear. "Is that….me?" the beast growled once more. It let out a powerful roar. Saya shield herself from the wind created by this demonic vision of herself. Then she felt something sharp piercing her shoulder. She looked and saw the demonic Saya's claws in her shoulder. "If I get rid of you," it said, "Then, the body of Saya Otonashi well be all mine." Saya felt her world fading. Everything she had worked for was slowly fading from her. Saya fell to the ground.

Instead of hitting the hard pavement; she fell through the surface of the ocean. She was being pulled down into the dark deeps of the water. The demonic Saya stood on the surface of the water. It looked down at her. "Farewell, my human self," she said, "It's been a pleasure knowing you." Saya reached out for the sun but was being pushed down by the water. How could this happen? What was she missing? Why her demonic self was suddenly awakened? What was her plan? What could she do to stop her? All were questions that she didn't have the answers to. There was one thing she knew and that to protect everyone she loved from this inner monster of hers even that meant ending her own life in the progress.

**Saya: "What an ending,"**

**Kai: "This next chapter is one hell of nightmare,"**

**Riku: "You said nichan,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, come on guys it's not so bad,"**

**Saya: (gets annoyed) "NOT SO BAD? YOU MAKE ME A MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT'S NOT SO BAD?"**

**Hagi; "I agree with Saya,"**

**Di.M.H: "You always agree with Saya, Hagi,"**

**Saya: "He does not,"**

**Kai, Riku and Di.M.H: "Yeah he does,"**

**Saya: (crosses her ams)**

**Di.M.H: "Whatever, Saya, let's on with the story and I gotta say this chapter is the most volent one yet, until next time everyone thanks,"**

**Saya: (mocks Di.M.H behind her back)**

**Kai and Riku: (laughs)**

**Di.M.H: (turns around)**

**Saya: (freazes)**

**Di.M.H: "Very funny Saya, I saw that,"**

**Saya: "Damn," **

Chapter 4, two halves to Saya Otonashi

I opened my eyes from my horrible nightmare. I found myself lying on a park bench. My clothes were stained with blood and torn up and my mouth had blood on it. My arms stained with blood as well I stood up and walked toward Omoro. "Not again," I groaned. I started to wonder if it wasn't a dream. I had a dream about a farmer and his wife being slain by a beast and now a girl around my age. I wondered if my dream was telling me something was wrong with me. Were my dreams more than dreams?

I came to Omoro. I tried the door. It was locked. I knocked on the door but no one answered. "Saya?" said a voice. I turned around and saw Kai standing there with paper bags in his arms. He dropped them and ran toward me. "Saya!" he cried, "Are you alright?" I couldn't answer that. He stopped and looked at me. "This is the second night in a row you gone up and vanished then appear the next day covered in blood." I still didn't say anything. How could I? With everything that was going on.

He unlocked the door and dragged me inside. He set me down into a chair and began to clean the blood off my face. "What is going on with you lately?" he asked. "I don't know," I answered, "But every night I've been having dreams of people getting killed by a monster or a chiropteran then I wake up in a different area near where the victims were killed. I always wake up with blood on my clothes and skin and my clothes are torn up. I can't think of what happened those nights. I don't remember going to bed at all."

"You don't," said Kai nervously, "You pass out on the floor. Hagi carries you to bed. Then after that you disappear on us." Then the door open. "We're closed," Kai called. He turned around. I looked over his shoulder. Solomon stood in the doorway. "Solomon?" I said. Kai quickly pulled out his pistol. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked getting ready to shot at Solomon. Solomon shook his head and threw something at Kai. "I found five human corpses downtown," said Solomon, "I took those photos for the Red Shield. I figured since you live around the area where the murders took place. I was sure that you would like to look at them." Kai picked up a photo from the floor.

His eyes widen as he stared at the photo. I picked up a photo. I gasped as I saw the picture of a girl around my age with her shoulder ripped open. "What the hell?" I heard Kai say. Solomon sighed. "There's a chiropteran on the loss," he said. I stared at the photo for a moment or two. "Saya," said Solomon. I looked up. He looked concerned. "Why are you covered in blood and why are your clothes torn?" I couldn't answer.

Hagi stepped into the restaurant. "Saya?" he said. I shook as I heard his voice. Hagi appeared at my side. His eyes fell on Solomon. Solomon returned his glare. "I'm not here to deal with you or to fight for that matter," said Solomon. He kicked a photo toward Hagi. Hagi picked it up. "Doing some midnight feeding lately?" my chevalier asked. "It's not from me," Solomon replied angrily. Hagi didn't believe him. He picked me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs. "As cold as ever Hagi," Solomon spat at him. Hagi wasn't interested in Solomon. I was his only concern at the moment like always.

Hagi set me down on my bed. "Are you alright?" he asked. "No," I replied, "Hagi, I think that I'm becoming a monster." He sighed and sat down onto the bed beside me. "You are not a monster, Saya," he said wrapping his arms around mer. "Hagi," I said grabbing his shirt. "You not a monster, you are my queen and Kai and Riku's sister. You are friends with Mao and Kaori. An allay with the Red Shield. Aunt to Kim, Sam and Derek. You are many things but not a monster Saya," tears fell down my face.

"I well be here by your side for as long as you wish it." "Hagi," I said touched by his words. My heart pounded against my chest. I looked up into his eyes. They were so sincere. I never felt so happy to hear him say those things to me. I kissed his lips. He kissed me back. We pulled away after a few minutes or so. My blood boiled over at his touch. The monster within me began to cry out for something. I couldn't tell what it was wanting. More blood? No that wasn't it. Then what was it? My body moved on its own and pushed him down onto the bed. I climbed on top of him. "Saya?" he said. I couldn't control my actions.

The beast inside yarned for my chevalier's affection. I quickly realized what was going to happen. I managed to get back control of my body. I rolled off him and lay on my back. "Saya?" he said looking at me. "I'm sorry Hagi," I said, "But for some reason, I feel like there are two halves of me fighting for control." He turned over his side and stroked my hair. "Saya,' he said, "You have nothing to worry about. I will help in any way I can." I sighed and sat up. He sat up too. "It's hard for me," I said, "I wish I could just…." I felt like something was banning on my head. "Saya?" said Hagi as I held my head.

"I'm fine," I told him. He took me into his arms and held me closely. "If there is anything I can do for you just tell me," he said. I placed my head on his chest. I felt my eyes getting heavy. They began to close. I quickly opened them. If I fell asleep then the demonic half of myself would take over. I thought about Hagi who was here with me. What if I hurt him when going into my demon half? Hagi kissed my forehead. "You need to rest," he said. I fought going to sleep. The last I wanted was to kill the man I love. Soon my eyes closed. I have lost the battle and now my demonic was in control or so I thought.

Kai, Hagi, Solomon and I walked down the path. The Red Shield had asked for our help in slaying the chiropteran killing people (to everyone they thought they were hunting a chiropteran but they were hunting me). Julia, Lulu, David, Louis and Riku were somewhere else. Okamura, Mao, Joel and the children were with them. Solomon had agreed to help us. Nathan was there too. He was on his own looking for clues. Riku appeared right in front of us. "Riku," said Kai smiling at our little brother. "Riku?" I said surprised. "David-san and Joel-san said since I'm Saya-neechan's chevalier. I need to be with her," he said. Hagi and Solomon both nodded knowing that all too well. Kai just smiled.

"Well welcome to our team little bro," he said. Riku smiled and grabbed Kai's arm. Kai and I both laughed. We continued walking. Soon, we stopped for a break. I sat down next to Kai and Riku sat next to me. Solomon stood under the tree where we were under. Hagi had gone ahead to search for any signs of a chiropteran nearby. Kai handed Solomon, Riku and me blood packs and then got out a water bottle for himself. I drank the blood pack like it was a juice pouch. Solomon and Riku did the same.

Hagi shortly appeared from the distance. Solomon tossed him a pack of blood. I stood up and let my muscles relax. Hagi's eyes fell on me. "It's my turn now, right?" said Riku getting ready to take his place. Hagi held out his arm blocking his student's path. "Huh?" said Riku looking up at his teacher. "You need to stay here with Kai," Hagi replied. Kai nodded and pulled Riku toward him. Solomon sighed sadly then headed down the path. "It's my turn this time, right?" he said turning to Hagi. Hagi did nothing.

Solomon walked down the path to keep watch. "Hey Solomon wait up a minute," I called out running after him. Solomon and turned to face me. "Yes Saya?" he asked. I caught my breath. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Of course Saya," he said. I knew that Hagi would hate me for doing this but I had to know. "Did Diva ever….I mean…." I didn't know how word it. "Did she ever show any signs of ya know not herself?" "What are you asking Saya?" Solomon asked. Did Diva act like she was being controlled by something other than herself?" he was confused. "What are you saying?" he asked.

From his reaction that was a no. "Never mind," I said quickly recovering from my mistake. "I just wanted to know," I quickly said as I turned and walked back toward my brothers and knight. I heard him sigh as he continued down the path. "What the hell was that all about Saya?" Kai asked. "It's nothing," I replied quickly. I sat down onto a large border. The cold wind hit my skin. I felt something wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Hagi standing over me. His jacket was around my shoulders. Riku had done the same for Kai who had forgotten his jacket at the hideout. "Thank you Hagi," I said to my loving chevalier.

He nodded and stood beside me. Kai looked over at me. "We should find shelter," said Hagi. I nodded slowly. He lifted me into his arms. Kai stood up and turned to see Solomon heading toward us. "David wants us to head back to headquarters," he said, "I just got the call from Nathan." "Sure thing," Kai replied. Riku nodded in agreement. I nodded too. We headed to back headquarters after a while. I pressed my head onto Hagi's chest. "Tired?" he asked. I couldn't speak or nod. He knew me better than anyone that I knew. I slowly drifted off into sleep. "Sleep well Saya" he whispered into my ear.

Hagi placed his queen down onto her bed gently. "Sleep well Saya," he said pulling the covers to her chin. He brushed her brands back behind her head. He sat down at her side. There was a soft knock on the door. He turned as the door opened. Solomon and Nathan stood in the doorway. "Ah," said Nathan, "The beauty asleep for eternity." Solomon let a small chuckle. "Honesty, Nathan," he said, "You are something." Nathan just giggled like a schoolgirl. Riku and Lulu came into the rolling their eyes at Nathan.

Hagi noticed Kimmy and Sammy standing between them. The twins walked toward their aunt's bed. "She is asleep?" they asked Riku. Riku smiled and nodded. Lulu sat down in a chair in the corner. "The chiropteran attacked another human last night," she said, "A fisher man this time," said Nathan, "Poor thing didn't stand a chance against the vampire-like creature." He spoke as if a high girl would call the murders.

Riku sighed once more. "No one has seen nor heard of the creature that lived," he said, "It like a vampire has taken Okinawa by storm." "Well, it is a chiropteran we're dealing with," said Nathan. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "You know," he said putting two and two together. "Ever since Saya woke up this chiropteran suddenly appeared and killing those humans. Then Saya suddenly vanished into the night. She reappears at Omoro's doorstep with her clothes torn and her clothes and skin stained with blood."

Solomon slammed into the wall back first. Hagi had him pinned to the wall. "Hagi!" Riku shouted suddenly. Kai and the others burst through the door. "What's going on here?" David cried out. "Hagi what the hell are you doing?" Kai shouted when he saw the two chevaliers. "You think that Saya is the monster," said Hagi coldly. Solomon pushed him off. "I'm not saying that she is the monster we're looking for but if she is then you know needs to be done," he said. Hagi gave him a cold stare.

Nathan placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "Solomon, you should better than to point fingers at Saya," he said, "After all you were a blood-sucking beast too you know." Solomon rubbed his neck where Hagi had grabbed him. Julia thought about Solomon's words. "This could have something to do with Saya waking up so early," she said, "maybe the reason Saya habitats is because to lock something dangerous inside of her." "Then do you think that Saya is responsible for this?" Kai asked.

"That would explain why she vanishes at night then reappear in the morning clucked in blood, but we'll need more poof first," said Julia. Kai made a fist and bit his lip. _Saya, _he thought as he shook with rage. _Dad what would you do for Saya? _Riku looked at Kai. He understood his brother's pain. They couldn't do anything for Saya once again. Hagi sat down beside his queen's bedside. "Let's just let her rest," said Julia, "I'll bring an IV for her later." She turned to the knight at Saya's side. Hagi nodded before she stepped out after everyone else had done. Leaving master and servant alone together.

_I walked through the red room. I heard the sound of laughter echoing off the walls. "Who's there?" I called but no answer. I heard it again. I ran the direction of the laughter. I ran into a dark hallway as I followed the laughter. I saw a girl around my age with long dark hair and blue eyes standing at the end of the hall. "DIVA!" I shouted as I ran toward her. She giggled then turned and ran off. I followed behind her._

_"DIVA!" I shouted again but she just kept running as if trying to lead me somewhere. My feet hit something wet. I stopped and looked down to see blood under my feet. Diva stood there watching me. She giggled once again and then turned and ran down the hall again. "DIVA!" I shouted, "WAIT!" I didn't know why I was chasing all I knew was that I had reach her. Diva laughed as we ran down the hallway. _

_Then the blood began to rise up. I felt myself being pulled down into the bloody water. Diva had stopped and took form of a dark haired Riku. She stood there as the bloody water rose up. She was still on the surface a!s I went down into the red water. "DIVA! WAIT! CAME BACK PLEASE! COME BACK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs but she didn't turn or showed any sign that she heard me. "DIVAAAA!"Soon I couldn't see anything but red. My body was being pulled forward._

_Soon I saw what looked like a large chiropteran staring at me. Its eyes were glowing red. Then it turned into to me then back into a chiropteran. I didn't show any fear even though I was afraid. The chiropteran's long sharp claws pierced my fresh. Even though it was hard to see my blood shooting out my body as the blade-like claws sliced through my skin. I could hear it growling in my ear. I flowed down toward its palms. Once it closed its fingers around me a bright light flashed before my eyes._

_"Saya, Saya, Saya," I heard a familiar voice call out. Soon I standing looked up at the large chiropteran. It glared at me then directed its eyes to my side. I looked to see Hagi standing beside me with his right hand up to the chiropteran. "How did you,….?" I asked. The chiropteran growled again. Hagi grabbed its top jaw. The chiropteran burst like a balloon popping on something sharp."Huh?" I said._

_"You think that you can just protect her from me?" said the chiropteran's voice as it echoed off the walls. "If I have do," said Hagi, "Then so be it. You will not lay a finger on her. She is my queen and I will protect her." I heard the chiropteran laugh. "You think just beside you're her chevalier that you can stop me? You are my chevalier as well." "Hagi," I said trying to stop him. "I only obey the human Saya," he said, "She is the true Saya Otonashi and my true queen." The chiropteran suddenly again before us but this time it wasn't alone._

_Diva stood there staring at me. "DIVA!" I shouted. Hagi growled at her. "I will have the body of Saya Otonashi," said my demonic half, "And Diva is the key to make that I do that." "DIVA!" I shouted again. Diva giggled. "Saya-neesama," she said to me. "You're not who you say you are." She giggled again. "You're the same as me. I kill humans for blood and cause many harm. You and I aren't' so different from each other like you said."_

_The chiropteran laughed as Diva spoke. "You are not my sister," she said suddenly. "What?" I said. Diva giggled once more. "You are not my real big sister." She turned to my demonic half. "She is my true big sister. You are nothing more than a weak pitiful soul trying to hold onto a body that isn't yours." "Saya," said Hagi "Didn't listen to them. They're just trying to get in your head. You mustn't let them get to you." "Hagi," I said turning to him. "I will protect you from them," he said, "All you have to do is to think about your family and friends. Think about Kai and Riku and the others."_

_"Think about how they all make you feel inside and use that feeling to beat them." I knew he was right. I had people who cared for me and I wasn't to let anything happen to them. I closed my eyes and took what Hagi said into my mind. I saw all my friends and family appear in my mind. They were smiling as they appeared in my mind. I remembered how they all made me feel deep inside. How I cared for them all. What I would do to protect them all even from myself. How I tried to protect them from Diva and now myself_

_"Kai….Riku…. Kimmy…. Sammy…. Lulu….. Mao….Kaori….Dad…. Joel…. Okamura…. Louis... Steven… Derek….. Julia….. David…. Solomon….. Nathan…. Min…. and….. Hagi…." I said all their names as they appeared in my mind. Each of them were smiling. "Nanunusukaisa," I heard a voice in my mind well it wasn't just one but three voice. "Dad…Kai..Hagi," I said as tears fell down my face. I opened my eyes. The chiropteran was smirking as its arms crept up my legs. "You're MINEEEEE!" it shouted. I just held still as a large exploration appeared. Smoke rose to the sky. _

_Hagi held me as he flew into the sky. I looked up and saw the bright blue sky. "You did what you could for now," he said, "But as long as you remember who you are and about the people that care for you. I assure you that you will be strong enough to fight off your demonic self." "Hagi," I said, "Thank you for everything." I could hear him let out a chuckle. "It wasn't me," he said, "That was all you, Saya." Then a bright light flashed before my eyes. "It is time to wake up now Saya," I heard Hagi's voice whisper in my ear as the light consumed me. All the fear and angst I was feeling was gone for now.\_

My eyes jerked open. I found myself in my bed. I sat up quickly looking around. I smelled blood. I stood up and followed the smelt. Soon I came to the kitchen. Kai was curing under his breath. I noticed that he had cut his finger with a knife. My mouth watered at the smell of blood. Mao was wrapping a bandage around his finger. "Why do you do this to yourself? Kai?" she asked. Kai just looked like the same old big brother Kai that I knew. "I just thought," he said, "When Saya wakes up; she'll be hungry."

Mao looked at her husband. She sat down next to him. "You know," she said, "Ever since she has woken up. All I've ever hear from you is Saya this and Saya that. I'm starting to think that you're in love with your little sister." Kai chuckled. "You wish that was true," he said. Mao hit his shoulder. "Ow," he cried out. "Saya well be fine," she said, "You can't be there for her forever." I leaned against the wall. "No one but Hagi, Riku, Lulu, Solomon, Nathan and the twins well be around for her forever." "You're right," said Kai sadly. I made a fist and gently punched the wall at my side. I knew that the truth hurt Kai so much.

"I know that," said Kai, "But, I'm willing to as much for them all as I possibility can do for them. Riku and Saya are my family. I'm their big brother and I will do everything for them. The twins are a part of my family too, Hagi too." Tears dripped down my face as I heard Kai's voice. "I'll do what can for them. As long as I'm alive; they'll have a place to home." "Kai," I whispered hearing my big brother's words alone made me very happy. Mao sighed. "I know that Kai," she said, "I just hope that Otonashi will be alright after we pass on." "Yeah," said Kai. I gasped at their words. "Me too," he said.

I looked and saw him smiling as he looked out the window. He sighed as he stood up. "What now?" Mao asked. "I'm going to check on Saya," he said. I shook my head. "Saya?" I heard a voice. I turned and saw Kai staring at me like he just had said something that I wasn't meant to hear. "Did you just hear all that?" he asked chuckling. "Yeah so," I replied acting like his younger sister. He laughed then I laughed. Mao appeared at Kai's side. "Oh look, who's awake," she said, "Did you sleep well?" "Yes," I replied. "Good," said Mao smiling. We all laughed. It felt so good to laugh with them again.

The door opened and Louis, Julia, Okamura and David came into the apartment with Joel in front of them. "How did you sleep?" Julia asked me. "Fine," I replied remembering the Hagi in my dream had told me. Then I realized that my fateful chevalier wasn't around. "Kai," I said looking around. "Where are Hagi and the others?" Kai sighed and turned to the window. "The twins are taking a nap," he said, "Lulu and Riku are on the roof. Solomon and Nathan went back to the mansion and no one knows where Hagi disappeared to though." "Oh," I said sadly looking down at my feet. The window opened. I saw Riku and Lulu climbing through the windowsill. "Hey neechan," said Riku smiling at me.

"Have a nice dream or two?" Lulu asked. I nodded smiling at them. The twins came out from their room. They smiled and went to play with their toys. Kai and Riku just smiled at them as they played house with their dolls. "Riku," said Kai, "You were the last one to see Hag last, right?" Riku nodded. "Where did your teacher disappear to?" Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "Riku?" I said turning to my little brother. "Don't know," Riku replied quickly. "He said that he had something to do and that's all I know."

Kai shook his head. "Never mind that now," said Louis, "Why don't Kai and I get lunch ready?" Kai nodded smiling. "I already started," he said, "But you can help me if you want Louis." "Don't mind if I do," said Louis as he and Kai walked into the kitchen. I smiled and sat down onto the couch. Mao went to give Julia a hand with the IVs. Okamura was discussing something with David and Joel. Riku and Lulu were playing with the twins. I smiled as I watched them. How I wished that Hagi was there with me now.

I was so loss in thought that I didn't sense a presence behind me. I felt something touch my shoulder. I snapped out of my train of thought. I looked over my shoulder. A shadowy figure stood over me. I couldn't tell who it was. Then a sliver light shot out from its sleeve. I quickly jumped out of the way. Everyone else came from the kitchen. They saw the figure standing there with a knife out. I landed onto my feet. The figure ran at me with the speed of a chiropteran or something of the sort. I quickly leapt back. "Who are you?" I cried out landing onto the windowsill. Kai and David readied their weapons.

Riku and Lulu were ready to strike this figure. "DIE! YOU FIFTHY DEMON!" the figure shouted throwing a dragger at my head. I dived down onto the floor. Kai pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out from the maze of his gun and into the figure's left shoulder. David shot a few rounds into the figure's back. The figure turned to face them both. It walked toward them. "Get out of my way!" it howled throwing two purple draggers at them. "NOO!" I shouted taking to the air after the draggers.

Two silver draggers cut the two purple draggers off their path and hit the floor with a clang. "Huh?" said Kai lowering his weapon. David did the same. I stopped in my tracks. Another figure appeared from the windowsill and onto the first figure. "Hagi!" I cried out recognizing the new figure. I saw that the other was a man with long red hair. He was wearing purple robes. "Get off you beast," he growled. Hagi jumped off and landed in front of me. "Hagi!" I cried out once more. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"What is going on?" Mao asked the man. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, "I am Gin Hero and I'm here to kill the beast that has slavered many humans." Kai pointed his gun at Gin. "Leave my little sister alone!" he shouted. Gin's eyes fell on me. "I'm here to kill you," he said, "Saya Otonashi, the vampire of Okinawa." "Huh?" I said. Hagi stood his ground as he pulled out another dragger. "Step aside," said Gin, "Or I'll have to kill you too." Hagi didn't reply. Gin went at Hagi with a purple dragger in hand.

Hagi blocked his attack with one of his own silver draggers. Riku appeared at Gin's side with his right arm had changed into a red shield and his left arm had changed into a red blade. Lulu appeared at his other side with her large battle-ax ready to attack. The hunter had seen them coming and disappeared into the air. The two clashed with each other. "Damn," Riku growled. "He's getting away!" Lulu shouted. "No he's not!" Riku shouted jumping up after him. "Riku don't," said Hagi. Riku froze and landed onto his feet.

"Why not?" he asked turning his teacher. Hagi turned to the windowsill. "He not fleeing from us," he said, "He's trying get Saya separate from us." Riku growled. "Where is he?" Kai shouted as he and David appeared at my side. Louis had grabbed a large machine gun and stood on my other side. Joel turned to Julia. "We should get everyone else out of here," he said Julia nodded. Mao picked up the twins and followed Okamura out the door with Derek and Steven at his side. Julia rolled Joel down the hall. Louis looked around. "SAYA BEHIND YOU!" he shouted. I spun around to see him heading right for me.

"SAYAAA!" Kai and Lulu shouted. "SAYA-NEECHANNN!" Riku cried out. Hagi appeared blocking his attack from reaching my neck. Louis and David shot their guns into his chest. Kai joined them after making sure that I was alright. Lulu swung her battle-ax for his torso. Riku swung his red blade at his frank. Hagi's left arm wrapped around my waist. "Lulu, Riku," he called to the two young chiropterans. "Follow me," he demanded. "Go with him Riku," said Kai. "But," said Riku looking to our older brother. "I'll be fine," Kai assured him, "Right now, I need you to keep Saya safe. Can you do that for me?"

Riku nodded sadly. "Kai," said David. Kai looked to him then nodded. He followed David and Louis toward the enemy. Hagi picked me up into his arms and jumped out the open window with Lulu and Riku behind us. "Damn it," said Riku, "Now what?" Lulu asked. "We have to get some distance," said Hagi. I grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Shit," I heard Riku cure as a purple dragger flew at us. Riku blocked it with his shield. "Lulu," he called to her. Lulu jumped up over Riku's head and swung her ax at Gin's forehead.

Gin disappeared into the wind. He appeared in front of Hagi and I. "Hand over the beast and no one gets hurt," he warned. I bit my lip. Then a blue blur appeared knocking him down to the ground. Solomon and Nathan appeared from the wind. "Nathan," said a surprised Lulu. "Solomon," Riku cried out. "Good thing we came when we did," said Nathan. "Saya are you alright?" Solomon asked. "I'm fine," I told them. Gin reappeared this time he was mad. "Hagi," I said to my chevalier. He placed me onto the ground feet first.

Gin went straight for me. "I hope you have a plan," said Nathan in my ear. I didn't have a plan but I had to do something. "SOLOMON! HAGI! RIKU!" I shouted. Solomon appeared behind Gin. Riku and Hagi appeared on either side of him. "Nathan, Lulu," I said. Nathan appeared in front of him. Lulu stood next to Riku. I stepped toward him. Gin pulled out a sword and swung it at my neck. That was what I was waiting for. I disappeared into the wind taking the sword with me. "What the?" said Gin looking down at his hand.

I reappeared above his head. "NOW!" I shouted. They went for the attack; pinning him at the spot where he stood. I held the sword above my head as I came crashing down. "Kyaaaaa," I let out my battle cry. I swung the blade downward toward his shoulder. That was my target. Then suddenly something made me stop in mid-attack. My body felt strange. I dropped the sword and held my head. "No, not now," I shouted, "Not again," I cried out holding my head. "Neechan?" said Riku. "Saya," said Hagi, "Are you alright?"

I fell to my hands and knees. "Saya?" said Lulu. "Saya, what's wrong?" Solomon asked. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked. I felt the demon within me was wakening. "No," I said trying to fight it but couldn't. My fangs grew in and my nails become claws. My eyes were glowing red. I looked around at my friend then to Gin. I let out a powerful roar; creating a strong gust of wind. "Saya-neechan," said Riku as he took a step toward me. Hagi stopped him in his tracks. Soon, my vision was becoming black and I couldn't nor hear anything anymore. I was now a monster that kills everything in its sight.

Riku was frozen sold. As he watched his sister's body suddenly changed. Saya was now a creature from hell. She growled at she looked the enemy. Gin picked up the blade that Saya had dropped before this monstrous transformation. Saya lunged at Gin. Her body slammed into his torso. Hagi held his out arm preventing Lulu from getting caught into the line of fire. Saya growled as she landed on all fours. "Behold," said Gin, "The vampire of Okinawa." Riku couldn't speak nor move for that matter.

His older sister was now a monster and he couldn't do anything for her. Saya pushed off the ground and leapt into the air. Gin leapt onto the roof of a nearby building. Saya landed after he did. Solomon, Nathan, Lulu, Riku, and Hagi all landed on either side of the red queen. Saya let out a powerful roar. The wind ripped through Riku's skin and clothes. His fresh closed but his clothes were a different story. Gin swung his blade at the beast. Saya leapt to the side then charged at him. "DIEEE YOU MONSTER!" Gin shouted.

Saya swung her claws at his chest. Her claws pierced through his fresh. She yanked her claws out of his chest. Gin fell to the ground backwards with blood shooting out his chest. Riku gasped as he watched in horror. Saya growled as Gin stood up holding his wound. "She didn't hit a fatal organ," said Nathan, "But she did do some real damage to the tissue." Riku made a fist. Lulu watched everything with horror flowing through her veins. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Do you any way to stop her?" he asked enraged.

Hagi shook his head. "It's like the Vietnam War," he said, "There's no way we can stop her." "There has to be something we can do!" Riku shouted, "She's my older sister!" "The last time she lost control," said Hagi, "It was Kai who brought her to her senses." Riku looked at his older sister. If Kai could do then couldn't he? He ran toward his sister. "SAYA-NEECHAN!" he shouted. "RIKU!" Lulu shouted. Hagi ran after the young boy.

Saya faced the boy. Riku froze to the spot. "SAYA-NEECHAN!" he shouted, "THIS ISN'T YOU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE BIG SISTER!" "R-R-Riku," said Saya. Tears were in his eyes. Saya looked at her little brother. "Riku," she said standing up to her feet. Then she held her head and began to scream out in pain "SAYA-NEECHANNN!" Riku cried to her. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Saya roared, "KYAAAAA!" the wind pushed Riku backwards. Hagi quickly caught the young boy with one arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked setting Riku down gently. "Hagi," said Riku, "I managed to get through but something happened. I managed to get Saya-neechan listen but she suddenly just…." Hagi didn't need the rest to know what happened. He looked to his queen. Saya had lost complete control not even her brothers could get to her. What hope did they have now? Saya roared out as she turned to Gin. Gin went for her head.

Saya dived down to the ground. Her claws shot up and pierced through under his chin. The long sharp blade-like claws came out from the top of his head. Blood shot out from his skull. Riku watched as Gin's brain shot out his head. Gin fell to the ground. Saya ripped out his skull from his body. She crushed the bone in her hand. She threw the body aside. Riku could hear the bones within the body crack as it hit the ground. Saya turned to Riku. She ran toward roaring as she ran for her little brother's life. Hagi leapt in front of his young pupil.

Saya's claws pierced through his fresh. "Saya, please you must wake up," he said as blooding dipped down his mouth. Saya let out a powerful creating an even stronger gust of wind. Lulu held her ax up to shield herself from the wind. Saya pulled her claws out of Hagi's left shoulder. She growled and leapt up onto the edge of the roof. "Saya," said Solomon as he ran toward her. Both Solomon and Nathan ran toward the queen. Saya watched them careful. She leapt up into the air. Solomon jumped up after her. "Saya wake up!" he cried. Saya slammed her fist into his abdomen. Blood shot out his mouth as her claws pierced his abdomen. "Saya, please," he said. Nathan swung his arms around her.

"That's enough," he said, "I think you should be in a time-out." Saya looked over her shoulder at Nathan. Her eyes screamed bloody-murder. Nathan got nervous from the look in her eyes. Saya broke through his hold by slicing his arms clear off with her claws. Nathan landed onto the roof with blood dripping down his shoulder where his arms had been moments ago Solomon swung his right arm out to catch Saya. She disappeared from view. He looked around for her. "BEHIND YOU!" Lulu shouted.

Solomon turned around to see Saya's claws aiming for his neck. Her claws dogged into his neck. She slashed him into the ground back first. "Saya," said Hagi as he stepped forward. Saya turned to face him. Her skin peeled off her face. Hagi could silver colored skin underneath her fresh. "Saya," he said. Saya let out a powerful roar. "SAYAA!" a voice cried out. Hagi turned to see Kai standing there with his gun held his palms. His eyes were on his sister. Saya turned to her older brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" Riku shouted. David and Louis stood on either side of Kai. Saya growled as she walked toward them.

"Saya," said Kai. Saya let out another powerful roar. "This is bad," said Louis. "It's the Vietnam War all over again," said David. Saya ran toward them. Kai stood still as his little sister was coming for his life. Riku quickly grabbed his older brother and pulled him aside. Lulu pushed Louis aside. Hagi grabbed David's arm and pulled him away from the charging beast. Saya looked around. Solomon's head was stick in the ground. Nathan's arms were a few feet away from his body. Kai looked at the two chevaliers that had felt Saya's rage. Solomon slowly stood up. Saya glared at him with the desire to kill.

She ran at him at full speed. Hagi got in her path of her target. Saya landed into his arms. "Saya, stop this now," said her fateful knight. Saya bit down onto his neck. Hagi didn't waver. The knight fell to his knees with his queen's fangs into his fresh. "Saya," he said. Her skin peeled from her body faster. Kai watched as his little sister feed from her chevalier. Riku grabbed his older brother's hand and squeezed it tightly. Kai looked down at his little brother. "It's going to be okay Riku," said Kai. That least he hoped it would.

Saya removed her fangs from Hagi's neck. Her skin was now a silver color. She looked more of a chiropteran than a young teenage girl. "Saya?" said Kai as he watched her transformation. Saya leapt up into the air. "SAYA-NEECHANNN!" Riku shouted as Saya's claws were ready to strike. Solomon jumped in front of Kai who was her target. Her claws dogged into tissue. "Saya," said Solomon, "Please wake up." Blood shot his chest. "KYAAAA!" she let out a powerful roar. Solomon's bands flew back in the wind caused by the powerful beast. Saya disappeared into the wind.

She reappeared in the air. She landed on top of a passing car. The driver was crushed by the force created from the impact killing him quickly. His blood poured out from the windows and wind shield. "Saya no!" Kai shouted as they ran down the stairs. Saya stood on all fours. She held back her head and let out another powerful roar. The roar echoed into the air. "SAYAAAA!" Kai shouted again. Hagi leapt up onto the roof of the crushed car. He held out his right demonic hand. "Please forgive me Saya," he said.

His claws pierced through her chest. Blood hit the ground. "Saya," said Kai. "Saya-neechan," said Riku. Solomon made a fist. "Saya," he whispered. Saya looked into her chevalier's light blue eyes. "Please Saya," said Hagi, "Come back to us." She growled at him. 'I won't let go," he said, "Not this time." "Louis," said David, "Call Joel and tell him what's going on here." "Roger," Louis replied quickly. "H-H-H-Hagi," said Saya. "Come back to me, Saya," said Hagi with concern in his voice.

She held her head back and let out another powerful roar. The wind began to rip through his skin and clothes. Hagi wasn't going to let her go so easily. Saya held up her arm and sliced his cheek. "HAGI!" Kai cried. Hagi didn't let go. "Saya," he said, "I love you so very much." She looked into his eyes. Her claws dogged into his chest. Solomon held Nathan for support. Saya growled. She looked at the others. She let out a powerful roar at them. Kai felt weak at this monster that was his sister's stare.

Julia looked out the window of the apartment. David had said that the man went after Saya. She and the others had returned to the apartment for shelter. Okamura sat on the couch. Joel was at the table with the children. Mao looked at the clock above her chair. "I'm about Otonashi," she said. "I know," said Julia, "I am too." Joel's cell phone rang in his pocket. Okamura, Mao and Julia looked at him. Joel pulled out his phone.

He checked the caller. "David," he said answering the call. "Joel," said David from the other line. Joel could a rush of wind and Kai shouting something. "What is going on?" he asked. 'We have a problem," said David. The tone in his voice made Joel nervous. "What is it David?" he asked. "The Vietnam War it's repeating itself but this time there's more to it this time." Julia noticed the look on her chief's face.

He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Are you sure?" he asked with alarm in his voice. "Yes," said David, "Saya's true form has appeared to us now that this very moment." Joel was scared. Never in his life had he ever seen Saya's true chiropteran form before. Now there it was and destroying everything in its path. "Thank you for the warning," he said after building up the courage to speak. "We'll be there soon." "Well very," said David before hanging up. Joel did the same. "Joel?" said Julia with concern for her chief.

"Julia," said Joel, "The day we have feared has finally arrived. Saya's true chiropteran form has awakened." 'HUH?" said Mao. "Wait what are you talking about?" Okamura asked. "Saya's human half has been destroyed and now all that remains is the chiropteran half," said Julia. "What are you talking about?" Mao asked. Joel took a deep breath. "Saya has two souls," he said, "One is human and the other is chiropteran. We refer to them as her two halves. Saya's human half has been under control for years but once in a while her chiropteran half will surface and take over her body," he explained.

"So," said Mao, "What you're saying is that Otonashi is danger of herself?" Julia nodded sadly. "That's one way to look that it," she replied pushing up her glasses. "Is there any way to stop her?" Okamura asked. Joel shook his head. "No, there isn't," he said, "But David says that her true chiropteran form has surface which means." "She has lost full control," Julia gasped. Mao gasped in horror. "We should go there to help Kai and the others," she said. "And we well," said Joel, "Julia, get the children into the van and meet us at Wall Street." Julia nodded. "Understood," she replied. Okamura, Mao and Joel headed out the door.

_I stood in the middle of the room. I looked around. "Hello?" I called out but no answer. I walked into a dark room. I felt a strange presence. "This feeling," I said, "I know it from somewhere before." I followed the sensation. Soon I saw a creature pushing back two large metal bars. "You," I said, "You're my….." the creature growled as its eyes fell on me. "Chiropteran half," I said. I reached up to the handles of the cage. _

_Something was telling me to open the cage. Then a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked and saw Hagi standing. "Don't Saya," he said. "Hagi?" I gasped, "You mustn't release the beast." I looked at him. 'You are stronger than that," he said, "I believe you that can find the strength needed to survive anything that the world throws at you. I will be by your side always. You have nothing to worry about." He touched my cheek. "Remember what I told you," he said, "Just remember all the people that care about you."_

_"I know you can find that strength with the love of your love ones." I nodded slowly. Then I felt something grabbing my ankle. I looked down and saw a chiropteran hand wrapped around my ankle. The chiropteran growled and roared. "No!" I cried out. The chiropteran went flying back into the cage. I looked at the cage. The chiropteran lunged at the cage. I jumped back into Hagi's chest. I looked over my shoulder at my fateful chevalier._

_"I always have faith in you, Saya," he said, "I knew that you could do what others couldn't." He began to fade into the wind. "Hagi!" I shouted reaching out for him. "Wait please," I begged. A hand grabbed my hand. "I will always be by your side, always," Hagi's voice echoed in my ear. "And so is everyone else." A bright light shined taking me with it. I couldn't see nor hear anything in that moment. What was happening to me?_

The beast that was Saya roared louder than it had before. "DAVID!" a voiced cried out. David turned around and saw Joel and the others heading for them. "You made it," said David. Julia nodded. She saw the creature as it head shook violently. "Is that Otonashi?" Mao asked with a gasped. "Mao?" said Kai turning to his wife. "Kai," she cried out running to her husband. Then Saya let out another powerful roar. Kai and the others turned around to see blood shooting out from Saya's body and into the air.

Hagi pulled back his claws quickly and leapt back as his queen swung her claws in the air violently. "KYAAA!" she roared as the blood hit the ground. The silver skin peeled off her body and was replaced by her usual pale white skin. She looked like a teenage girl now instead of a beast. She fell toward the ground. Hagi grabbed her before she even hit the ground. The blood stained her skin. "Saya," he said. Her eyes were closed.

Julia ran toward them both. Solomon and Riku helped Nathan with his arms as they reattached to his body. "She's fine,' said Julia, "Just out cold." Kai sighed with relief. Hagi held his queen in his arms. "We should get her back to the apartment," said Joel. Julia nodded. Solomon looked down at his wound on his chest. "My wound," he said. Nathan noticed it too. Their wounds weren't healing probably. Riku looked at them. They did get most of the damage of Saya's attacks. Hagi's wound on his chest wasn't closing as quickly as it would. That didn't bother the chevalier. He was more worried about his queen's well-being.

He carried her down the stairs. Kai and Riku followed behind him. Lulu and the others took care of the mess left by Saya's rage. "Will she be alright?" Kai asked. Hagi didn't answer. Riku looked down at his feet. He took Hagi's silence as unsure. They got to the van. Julia came down after them with Mao behind her. "Place her on the mat in the back," said Julia. Kai and Riku opened the doors to the back of the van. Hagi climbed in and placed Saya onto the mat in the middle of the back. Riku climbed in behind him.

Everyone got in the van and drove off back to the apartment. Kai looked at his sister who lay between him, Riku and Hagi. "I hope she'll be alright," said Riku. "Yeah," said Kai, "Me too." Hagi said nothing. Solomon looked at Saya's face. Nathan was even concerned her well-being. Hagi wrapped the blood off her face. Whatever happened sure did some damage to her body. That's what worried Hagi and the others. "Sleep well, Saya," said Solomon softly. Nathan sighed and looked out the window. "So, what now?" he asked. "We take care of my little sister," Kai replied suddenly. He turned to Riku. "Right?" he said. "Yeah," Riku replied, "We take care of Saya-neechan for now." Hagi looked at Saya's face the whole ride back.


End file.
